Love and Crime
by HonestAbe123
Summary: The story of Vi's inception into the Piltover Police Force, her origins as a champion, and her relationship with her partner. Rated M for strong language, violence, alcohol, and strong sexual themes.
1. Capture

Vi had never liked Piltover all that much. Sure, she had lived there practically all her life, and she did know it's seedy backstreets like she knew her own hands, but it never really fit with her. Maybe it was the focus on progress, on intrusion into Vi's life and privacy. Maybe it was the crime, the horrible, vicious maniacs that prowled the streets, looking for innocents to steal from, to harm. Then again, maybe it was the police.

The more she thought about it, the easier the choice became; the police were always ruining her fun. She tried to help them out a bit, beating the snot out of as many criminals as she could get her hands on, trying to dissuade them from making the same mistake twice, but it seemed like they treated her worse than the other criminals. For peet's sake, she was HELPING them, and they hunted her like a dog. What ingrates, you know? You'd think they would appreciate it at least a bit, but no, once again, they were chasing her through the back roads right after she stopped a robbery that they were just letting happen. The crooks were getting away, and the cops just stood and watched. Not on Vi's watch. So what if she had brought down part of the bank? The money they saved from the robbery would more than cover that!

"There she is!" she heard an officer shout from behind her. "Don't let her get away!"

"Fuck people, can't you cut me a break?!" she shouted back, grabbing a dumpster and spinning in into the path of the cops to try and slow them. "I did your job for you!"

She clenched her fist in that old familiar way, beginning to charge one of her gauntlets. She heard the whirring and hissing as the Hextech inter-workings began to work furiously, preparing to catapult her further. "No time to chat boys" she shouted back to the pursuing officers. "Maybe some time next week! My schedules full of catching the creeps you let go!" With that, she thrust her fist upwards. The massive glove recognized the movement and sent her rocketing skyward, nearly pulling her arm off as she went. Vi grunted as she felt her shoulder dislocate, sending shooting pain throughout the limb. She landed on the roof of the apartment building she had been running beside, crumpled in a heap.

"Let's not do that again" she muttered to herself, trying to massage her arm back to normal. "Dam that hurt." She pulled herself to her feet, hearing the cries of the police below. Vi jogged across the roof, hopping to the next building. "Easy escape as always" she said, smiling to herself. As the voices of the officers grew fainter, her steps grew slower, until they were just a slow walk along the rooftops. She glanced around, trying to get a bearing on where she was. She had a safe house in the bell tower of a church nearby, so she started moving in that direction.

Vi was never awake during the day. She did most of her work under the cover of darkness, when the most criminals were out. The bank heist had lasted well into the morning, and at this point, Vi mused it must be ten or eleven, long past her bed time. She scratched the back of her neck with her enormous gauntlets and yawned loudly. Dam was she tired. The bell tower loomed overhead, marking home like a beacon of light in the very dark city. She took her "Service ladder" up (Which was really nothing more than a rope ladder she had hung and painted the same color as the bricks to keep it hidden) slowly, trying not to test her injured shoulder to much. She would need her strength the next night, and hoped it would be back to normal by then.

Reaching her hidden lair, she sighed happily. The unused bell sat idle in the center of the tower, a testament to the old days. The church had long since been taken over by some kind of clothing store, and while they used a majority of the building to sell cloths, up here was all Vi's. She threw back the flap of her small tent, revealing a bed just big enough for the woman and nothing else. She disengaged her gauntlets, which fell to the floor with a thump, and flopped onto her bed. "Another day, another hundred people I got to beat the shit out of. What a wonderful world we live in" she chuckled to herself, closing her eyes.

"Not a full hundred people I hope" came a voice from outside the tent. She sat up instantly, eyes shooting open as she did. The voice was female, with a strange accent Vi didn't recognize. The intruder continued. "Before you think about putting those gloves of yours on, do know that you'll be dead before you step out of that little house of yours...I'm not here to fight" she added after a moment. "Just talk."

Vi snorted. "Judging by your tone" she called out "you're not a criminal. If you were, I would be dead by now. You wouldn't have even spoken. No average citizen would spend as much time as it takes to find a way up here. So that means you're either a vigilante, like me..." she paused.

"Or a cop." she said slowly.

The intruder chuckled. "You're right. I'm not a criminal. Come on out and we can talk. Leave your gloves, you won't need them."

Vi sighed. This was a stupid idea, but she was too tired and aggravated to care. She swung her legs off of the bed and pushed the tent flap aside, stepping out into the open.

A cop. Definitely a cop. The first thing she noticed was the had, a large, proper looking top hat that seemed much to big for her, and yet just big enough. She wore a purple dress that hung to her knees, eloquently made and pristine, not a stain to be seen. Her raven hair hung low to her back, her tall leather boots a perfect contrast to the look of her. Ironicly, the last thing she saw was the massive rifle that leaned against the wall next to her. Definitely hextech in make, the cartridge pulsed red every few seconds. The brasswork along the stock and body made it look like a dragon with an exceptionally long snout, ready to spit fire on command. The cop was leaning against the wall beside her gun, arms crossed, lips pursed in what Vi could only interpret as a smile.

"I've been looking for you for quite some time, Vi" she said, showing of her white teeth. Vi's eyes narrowed.

"Ya?" she said, crossing her arms defiantly. "I don't even know you. How did you find me? I go to a lot of work to make sure cops like you DON'T find me, ya know." She eyed the rifle suspiciously.

The cop saw. "No need to fret" she said, stepping away from her weapon. "Like I said, I'm just here to talk."

"Then talk" Vi spat back. "I don't have all day you know. I've been up for quite some time, so the more sleep I can get the better."

"Quite" the cop said, pursing her lips once more. "Strait to the point then. You catch criminals efficiently. More efficiently than almost any officer in the force. We need more people with your drive, your care for helping people, so I'm here to offer you a job. Work for me."

Vi stared, dumbstruck at the women. Her jaw opened slightly, her stance relaxed. Some cop in a big hat had stalked her, followed her back to this particular safe house, gotten there BEFORE she had, and yet instead of arresting her, had offered her a job? Vi couldn't help but laugh. A chuckle at first, then uproariously. She had to steady herself with a hand on the wall to keep from toppling over. The cop's eyebrow twitched, her smile curling into a frown of irritation. "You think I'm funny?" she said, her voice full of malice and frustration."

"Hell ya I do!" Vi said through bouts of laughter. "You go through all the trouble to find me and offer me a job? How dumb do you think I am? I bet you're not even a cop!" another bout of laughter overtook her, and she clutched her stomach in pain. She tried to compose herself, gulping in air. "I mean come on" she said more seriously. "The least you could have done was dress like one. Your outfit is SO uptown it almost hurts. And that hat is WAY to big for regulation!" another bout of laughter. She pulled her arm a bit to hard, causing pain to shoot through it, which cut her laughter a bit short.

"Are you quite finished" the woman snapped.

"Girl, I could go on all day. I'm pretty sure you would shoot me if I did though" she said, standing up a bit straighter. She looked the woman up and down once more, studying her stance. She wasn't laughing. Not even a hint of a smile. A criminal would have given up the gig at that point. "You're serious?" she half asked, half stated.

"I'm serious" she responded. "One way or another, you're coming with me to the station, in handcuffs, or in the front seat of my car. Your choice really."

The threat hi Vi hard, and she grimaced. "I don't like being threatened by cops" she said coldly. The woman smiled again, but this time it was different. Her eyes didn't match the smile.

"Oh dear" she said quietly "It wasn't a threat. It was a promise."


	2. Inception

Vi stared across the table at the officer in front of her. She tried to visualize punching him in the face as hard as she could, tried to feel his cheek bones crunching beneath her fist. Ya it would hurt without her gauntlets, but it would be so worth it. This guy was REALLY starting to piss her off.

Vi had decided to go back with the officer, who she learned was named Caitlyn, and was actually the Sheriff of Piltover. After a few days of pondering, she took the job. If she had known what she would have to go through to keep it, she wouldn't have bothered. Every safe house had to be emptied, every cache of loot surrendered to the police, all under the watchful eyes of that big hat wearing bitch. So prim and proper, so by the books, it made Vi want to throw up. She was civil enough when they weren't working, even cracking an occasional joke now and then, but when they were on a job, it was straight back to seriousness. Fuck it was irritating.

And then there was the psychological evaluation, which is where she was now. Vi had tried to put it off for as long as possible, hoping the sheriff would forget about it. She managed it for a while, but after a month of service, she finally got pinned down by the infuriatingly perfect hat wearing woman that had become the bane of Vi's existence. Gods dammit she was infuriating.

It wouldn't be so bad if the guy doing the eval' didn't keep asking about her past. No matter how many times she said she wouldn't talk about her family or give up her old gang, the bastard just kept badgering her about it, trying to make her slip up. They were currently in a staring contest that had lasted what felt like hours. Silently they stared each other down, trying to will the other one to give up, neither one of them having even the slightest inkling to do so. He was a boulder trying to break a much larger boulder.

Finally, he sighed, leaning back as he did so. "You've got to talk about something, Vi" he said frustratedly. "You won't talk about your family, you won't talk about your history in crime, hell you won't even tell me your real name."

"I told you" she said through gritted teeth. "My name is Vi."

He snorted. "So you say, but there's no record of you being born, or even living in Piltover for that matter. Everyone has a last name." he added.

"Not to you I don't" she retorted, her muscles clenching in rage. "You don't need to know my last name, or my first name. You only need to know that I like punching people who hurt innocents really really hard in the face. I did my job even before it was a job. Just mark me down as sane and let me the hell out of her so we can stop wasting your time and mine."

The man sighed. "I would love to Vi, but you've given my no indication as to weather you're the sanest person on Runterra or a complete psychopath. So I'm going to keep wasting our time until you actually give me something."

She gritted her teeth. He was so close to getting punched it wasn't even funny. Her hands were shaking from the pure unadulterated raged that flowed through her body. Breathe Vi, breathe. Just a bit longer and you're in the clear.

"So your sister" he said, looking down at the notepad in front of him. "What did she look like? Was she as hot as you are?" He shot her a sly smile, winking as he did.

There it was. Vi literally felt something snap in her mind. 'I DO get to punch someone today!' she thought happily, standing and drawing her fist back.

"Did you really have to hit him THAT hard?" Caitlyn said, dabbing a wet rag on Vi's raw knuckles. "You broke his nose you know."

"Did I?" Vi asked excitedly, a huge grin filling her face. "I was hoping it would break something. That ass hole SERIOUSLY deserved it. Man I should have hit him a couple more times just to be safe-" Caitlyn shot her a look of reproach, which ended her tangent instantly. "Sorry" she muttered, wincing as the sheriff dabbed her bleeding knuckles again. "I warned him" she said slightly defensively. "I told him not to ask about my family, and then he asked if my sister was as hot as I am. I mean dam, could he have said anything worse? He was quite literally asking to get that shit-eating-grin whipped off his face."

Caitlyn sighed heavily. "You're going to have to talk about your past eventually you know" she said, glancing up at her. Those deep teal eyes pierced Vi's green ones, sending shivers down her spine. "We need to know if you're still active with your old gang, or your family. I may want you here, but I'm not the only one with a say in it. The higher ups need to be shown that you're useful, and beating up the officer doing your eval' isn't exactly the best way to do that." She sighed again and shook her head. "Doesn't this hurt?" she asked incredulously.

"Meh" Vi replied. "A little bit, but I've had worse. My shoulder has been killing me for a while, so that distracts me a bit." she shot the sheriff a toothy grin. "I'm a big girl."

Caitlyn set the rag down and stood up, moving behind Vi. "What are you-AAH!" she was cut short as Caitlyn ran her hands roughly along her right shoulder, poking and prodding with her fingers. "You're shoulder is dislocated" she said, massaging it lightly.

"Ya, I thought so" Vi replied. "Usually that just fixes itself with me, so I just leave it be and I feel fine in a few days. This one has been really bothering me for about a month noAAAOW!" With a popping crunch, Caitlyn shoved Vi's arm back into the socket. She stood quickly, backing away from the Sheriff. "The fuck was that for!?" she shouted, massaging her excruciating shoulder. "I said it would get better on it's own and...woah" she stopped, flexing her arm and rolling her shoulder. It felt totally normal. The ache she had felt for nearly a month had vanished almost instantly, replaced with a slight tingling sensation. "How did you do that?" she asked incredulously, testing it further.

"It's not that hard really" she said, beginning to clean up the bloody rag and bandages she had brought out, like nothing had happened. Vi just stared at her. She was infuriating, all prim and proper, all neat and tidy every second of every day. Each of her words carefully chosen, carefully thought of, to make her sound as intelligent and informed as possible. The sarcastic cop that couldn't be beat. What a bitch. A smile split Vi's lips ever so slightly.

She really liked this sheriff.


	3. Budding

Vi had never had a REAL job before. Ok, maybe that one week she had worked at a sandwich shop that was actually a drug trafficking ring so she could get undercover, but she didn't really count that. Now, she had to pay rent, buy groceries, keep her car gassed up, all on an officers salary, which was WAY easier said than done. Most of the time, she had just enough to scrape by at the end of the month, although occasionally not. She had gone hungry more than a few nights in the last two months due to fraudulent spending on her part. Her car had cost a full months salary, and she had had to ask Caitlyn for a loan, which she grudgingly gave her.

The beast had been worth every penny though. A slick, classic sports car, painted dark blue with a bright pink stripe down the middle that matched Vi's hair. The interior had been a custom job by one of her criminal friends; black leather, a kick ass sound system, super comfy seats, and an air freshener for good measure. If Caitlyn knew where she got it from, Vi was sure she wouldn't have given her the loan. It was, after all, just barely this side of legal. She didn't eat in it, didn't drink in it, didn't do anything to but drive it. Any stain was instantly destroyed, every pinhole in the leather was met with extreme scrutiny, and if anyone but her touched the sound system, people died. It was her baby.

Which is why it was totally justifiable for her to barge into the office screaming about a scratch. Sure it disrupted things, but someone had touched her baby. Someone had to get punched in the face, and it certainly wouldn't be Vi. "Who own's the lime-green jalopy outside?!" she shouted, looking furiously around the break room. No one answered. "Come on, man the hell up. Who scratched my baby." silence. "If you don't man up now I'm just going to have to start hitting people."

Someone chirped from the back "Hey Loyd isn't your car lime green?"

"Shut the hell up Garry!" he whispered back. Gotcha.

Vi pushed her way through the room to Loyd. "So you scratch my car and think you can get away with it, huh Loyd?" she said, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him out of his chair.

"Of course not V-v-v-Vi!" he stuttered, obviously scared shitless. "I was going to pay you for repairs! I just r-r-r-r-REALLY didn't want you to over-r-react is all!"

"Overreact?" Vi whispered, venom dripping off of the word. "You scratched my car. You are so very unequivocally dea-" the door opened, and in walked Caitlyn, holding her coffee cup with both hands. She raised her eyebrows. "Something wrong here, Vi?" she asked, her tone cool and controlled.

Vi gritted her teeth. Perfect timing, cupcake. Just in time to ruin my fun. She set Loyd down slowly. "Not at all, Sheriff" Vi replied, smiling. "Loyd scratched my car is all, and I was making sure he was paying for repairs. You are" she said, turning to Loyd, eyes wide, teeth gritted, lips dropping to a grimace. "Aren't you, Loyd?"

"Of course I am!" he said, a little too loudly. "In fact let me go do that now!" he skittered out of the room as fast as his little stubbly legs could carry him, shooting a quick "Thank you" to Caitlyn as he went.

"Well then" Caitlyn said, breaking the awkward silence. "I'm going to fill up my coffee. Everyone get back to work...And Vi" she said, just as Vi was about to escape the room.

"Fuck" she whispered, closing her eyes. "Ya Sheriff?" she said, not looking back.

"Meet me in my office please." she said simply, walking past the pinkett, cup full of fresh coffee. Vi sighed, following doggedly down the hallway. Now she was going to get it.

Vi sat slouched in Caitlyn's leather guest chair, not making eye contact. After about a half hour of getting reamed out by the sheriff about responsibility and controling her anger, silence had fallen over the office, the only sound being that of Caitlyn's pen scribbling out work orders, filling out after-action-reports, and doing whatever other paperwork she had. Vi looked around the room a bit. The Sheriffs signature rifle hung on a rack on the wall to Vi's left along with several other firearms. A few awards, trophies, registrations, and whatever else the perfect sheriff had gotten hung on the wall to Vi's right, along with six or so wanted posters. Behind the sheriff, a massive window overlooked Piltover. The station was right in the center of town, in one of the massive sky-scrapers that took over Piltover from the inside out. Something like floor forty one or something. Vi never really payed attention in the morning. She was always too tired, and there were ALWAYS other officers coming and going, so Vi never had to punch anything into the elevator.

The office perfectly described Caitlyn; married to the job. Everything in it's place, everything with it's purpose. There was nothing cosmetic, nothing that said anything about Caitlyn's personality, just her job. She didn't even have any pictures on her desk, just a reading lamp and a cup full of pens and pencils.

Caitlyn chewed on the end of her pen absent mindedly. Vi stared, hoping to see through the sheriff, to see some part of who she really was. She didn't have x-ray vision though, and the sheriff was as curious as ever. She glanced up. "You're staring" she said, looking back to her paperwork.

"Y-yeah...sorry" Vi said, scratching the bald side of her head. Her gauntlets were back at her desk, waiting to hit something. She had gotten to use them less and less as the paperwork came in more and more. Dam it was hard to write with those things on.

"You're fine" Caitlyn responded. "I'm sure I'm about as curious to you as you are to me." Vi blushed slightly.

"You could say that again." Vi said. "As far as I know, you're personality consists of guns, one big hat, and ruining all my fun." Caitlyn smiled, still not looking up. Her hat sat on the desk beside her, giving Vi a better look at her hair. The jet black stuff was so long, but always seemed in place. How did she do it, Vi wondered. Her hair wasn't half as long, and it was always disheveled and messy. Without thinking, she blurted out. "You look much better without the hat on honestly."

The sheriff looked up, surprised. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"Your...your hair" she muttered, looking away. "It looks really good when it's not covered up by that big ol' thing on your head..." She paused, trying to salvage the situation. "I mean, don't get me wrong! Your hat is great! It's just nicer when your hair is free of constraints. It's nice and flowing and...shiny...and..." Vi trailed off. Shit. Was she trying to flirt with the sheriff? The fuck was she thinking?

Much to Vi's surprise, Caitlyn laughed. Not just the wry chuckle that she normally had. No, this was a giggle. A light, fluttery, high pitched giggle that was gone as quickly as it had come. Caitlyn smiled widely, blushing slightly. "Thank you, Vi." she said. Vi looked incredulously at the sheriff. She was smiling? She thanked her? She LIKED getting hit on? Or maybe she didn't realize what happened. Did Vi even know what had happened? A million thoughts raced through her head as the sheriff cleared her throat. "That will be all, Vi." she said, turning back to her paperwork like nothing had happened. Vi blinked.

"Yes ma'am" she said, nearly running back to her desk. Caitlyn smiled to herself, looking up as the pinkett ran. She ran her hand through her raven hair.

Maybe she would start wearing her hat less around the office.


	4. Origins

Love and Crime 4

Stakeouts were the worst. Hours and hours of sitting in a cramped patrol car with the Ice Queen herself, staring at a building or a vehicle or a hotdog stand, not knowing weather armed thugs with automatic weapons would burst out at any moment...or literally nothing would burst out. Ever. For eight hours. Nooooooothiiiiiiing. They were SOOOOOO boring, and Caitlyn didn't help much. She usually just sat there, staring intently at the building and taking occasional notes. She wouldn't even let Vi listen to freaking music! She could barely get through the car ride from the station to her apartment without her usual Pentakill (DAM could Sona rock the keyboard.) She said it "Interfered with her concentration" or some bull shit. Vi could barely keep her eyes open.

This morning was different. She was exhausted and hung over from the night before. It had been ages since Vi had gotten wasted, and she needed it bad last night. After literal days of not punching anything, she was going crazy. Part of her wanted to hit her old bar because she missed her old drinking buddies. Part of her wanted to feel that buzz again. Most of her, however, really wanted to pick a fight. She wore the results of her romp on her left eye, which is why she wore a pair of sunglasses. Caitlyn wouldn't have approved.

It felt strange thinking that. Vi had always done what she had wanted, when she wanted it. She had never been one to think of others, but Caitlyn...well, she brought out the best in the pinkett. Vi cared more about how she dressed, hoping Caitlyn would notice. She fought with her officers less, knowing it brought more work to the sheriff. She even put in an effort to do paperwork...not well, but the effort was there at least. She truly cared what Caitlyn thought of her.

Which is why it stung so bad when she noticed. "Is that a black eye?" she commented about an hour into the stakeout. The sheriff sighed. "Who was it?" she asked wryly.

Vi grinned. "I was out last night. Some punk and his punk friends were cracking jokes at the bar, talking about taking turns with me. Needless to say, I kicked the shit out of them. So deserved it."

Vi sighed again and shook her head, and Vi's grin turned to ash in her mouth as her stomach sunk. There it was. That disappointed look she gave Vi whenever she disagreed with something Vi had done. "Aw come on!" she protested. "They were quite literally asking for it, Cupcake! If they had been doing the same to you I'm sure you would have kicked some teeth in."

"Don't call me that!" she snapped angrily, causing Vi's grin to return. She HATED it when Vi called her Cupcake, which is precisely why the pinkett kept doing it. It caused the slightest blush to tint Caitlyn's cheeks. The cutest dam blush Vi had ever seen.

Silence filled the car and Caitlyn went back to staring through her binoculars at the back door of this pastry shop that Caitlyn was SURE was secretly shipping drugs in it's cakes. Vi rubbed her swollen eye underneath her shades and sighed. "Look, as much as I would love to sit here with you for hours and be scolded about my actions" she opened the door of the squad car and stepped out "I'm hungover and tired, so I'm just going to go in and see for myself."

"Where in the blazes do you think you're going?" she said angrily "Get your ass back in this car! You're going to blow the case!"

Vi leaned through the open window. "Just watch the back door. Either you'll get your case or there isn't one."

"Don't you dare go in there swinging, Vi!" she said, staring her down angrily. Vi rolled her eyes.

"Can you just think about trusting me one God's dam time, Cupcake? For fucks sake, I've been working for you for three months and you've yet to let me off the leash even once. I'm not going to bring the building down again, just let me do my dam job!"

Caitlyn was stunned by the outburst, just long enough for Vi to walk around the corner and out of sight. "You had better not screw this up, Vi" She muttered to herself, staring at the back door. A minute passed. Two. Agonizingly, Caitlyn waited and watched. Just when she had given up, the door burst open and three thugs carrying bundles of what could only be Hextacy. Caitlyn grabbed her rifle and burst out of the car. "Freeze!" she shouted, taking aim at the thugs. "I'll be damed" she muttered as the criminals dropped their loads and threw their arms in the air. "She pulled it off."

"How did you do it" Caitlyn asked after she had dabbed her mouth with a napkin. Vi looked across the car, still holding her massive triple decker burger. A drop of barbecue sauce dripped onto the basket.

"Do what" Vi slurred through her huge mouthful of meat and bun as she chewed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full please" Caitlyn retorted, picking up a fry, or as she called it, a chip, and eating it tenderly. Vi took a gulp of her soda to wash down her food, swallowed in quickly, and then repeated the question. "Get them to leave with the goods, and without even breaking anything. What, did you just tell them to leave?"

"In a way I guess I did" vi replied, taking another gulp of soda. "I just walked in, flashed my badge, and said that I would be searching the place, and anyone I found with contraband I would beat the shit out of. Just thought it would end this whole waiting crap sooner. Caitlyn stared in astonishment. "What?" Vi asked, scratching the shaved side of her head. "Did I break a law or something?"

"No..." Caitlyn said, trailing off. "It's just...that was kind of brilliant. Really, truly brilliant. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner." She picked up a fry and popped in in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Suddenly, out of almost nowhere, she giggled. That same giggle Vi had heard a few times before, when she said something Caitlyn really thought was funny. Vi looked up. She loved that giggle more than she loved hitting punks in the face until her knuckles bled, more than she loved Pentakill, more than she loved eating. It was quickly becoming her very favorite thing; like an obscure animal, nearly extinct, but every now and then, you saw one, and you were reminded why you loved it so much in the first place.

"What?" she said, slightly confused. "What did I say?"

"Nothing, nothing" she said, still giggling. "It's just..." she looked up at Vi, smiling widely. "you should have seen the stupid look on Harlow's face when I caught him. So confused, so shocked that he had actually been scared out of his hidey hole holding all of his stash by such a simple trick" she giggled again, causing Vi to laugh as well.

"Man I wish I could have seen that" she said. "I always hated his cakes. They tasted like chalk."

Their laughter subsided, and they continued eating, Vi wolfing her food down like it was her last meal, Caitlyn gracefully and delicately eating one fry at a time, occasionally taking a small bite of her hamburger. "You're a pretty fantastic officer, Vi." she said finally. Vi looked up, a bit stunned by the sudden complement. "I'm glad you're with us, and not on your own. I think you're doing more good than you ever have." Vi leaned back in her chair, staring at the sheriff. She looked up from her meal and smiled. Those perfect, supple lips, her teal eyes like ice to Vi's own fiery eyes. Her Raven hair still perfect, dispute the action earlier that day, her typical purple dress just...perfect. Everything. Vi couldn't help herself.

"Are you seeing anyone?" she blurted out suddenly "because I think we should grab dinner sometime, or lunch, or breakfast or whatever you want." Her stomach turned over in her belly as she realized what she had just said. Oh shit. Did she just ask Caitlyn out?

"Did you just ask me out?" Caitlyn asked, blushing.

Oh shit she had. "Oh shit I did" she said, her face pale as a ghost. "Never mind, it was a stupid question. Sometimes I just speak without thinking and it really comes back to bite me in the ass and I think-"

"How about tomorrow night?" Caitlyn asked, cutting Vi off in her rant. She blinked incredulously.

"Tomorrow night is perfect" she said robotically, still unsure what had just happened. "I'll pick you up at seven."

Caitlyn blushed and looked away. "We should get going. Lots of paperwork to do after that raid. I take it you don't plan on taking me to Cheradin?"

"Uuuuuum" Vi said, stammering, trying to process the situation she had gotten herself into "I don't know, I didn't think about it. Ya, just some place casual I guess. Or something. Ya. Casual."

Caitlyn smiled again. "Sounds perfect. I look forward to it." she said as she began pulling the car out of the parking lot and towards the station.

And right then, Vi's heart was gone.


	5. Darkness

Vi didn't sleep that night. She was too excited, too worked up, too worried about what would happen. What would she wear? She was sure she had some clean clothing somewhere. Maybe a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. No, not polo, to formal. Just a t-shirt, ya. Oh gods what restaurant would she go to? What food did Caitlyn even eat? Maybe like, Yordel cuisine or something. There was a spot downtown that Vi used to go to. Ya, maybe there! It wasn't in the worst part of town, and the owner was a pretty swell lady. But what if she didn't like that food? Thoughts like this, a million miles an hour, bouncing around in her head.

Vi groaned in frustration, pulling at her hair. She looked over at the clock. Midnight. She had to do something. She swung her legs off the bed and stood up, making her way into her living room as she pulled on a dirty shirt she picked up off the floor. She ruffled her hair and scratched the shaven side of her head, thinking. At first she tired to watch some TV, but after the fifth add for Heimerdingers new and improved security system, complete with turrets, she decided there was nothing on. She made her way to the fridge, hoping there were at least a few bottles of beer to calm her nerves. She pulled her fridge open; half a gallon of mild, one egg, and some left over fast food from a week ago. Perfect.

She slammed the fridge door and started pacing. Back and forth, back and forth, from the front door to her workbench on the other side of the room, back and forth. She glanced at her watch. 12:10. "Aw come on!" she said "Fucking time. Move faster dam you!"

Eventually she sat down at her workbench and stared at her gauntlets. She had left a note for herself, scrawled in messy handwriting were the things she had thought to work on. Her right hand had a miscalibration in the thumb, which gave it about a 2 millisecond delay. The padding on the left side was starting to wear down, so replacing it would be more comfortable. Six or eight other things she had never found the time to do. Vi sighed heavily. "Fuck it" she said, cracking her knuckles and picking up her mini-welder. "Looks like an all nighter."

After what seemed like mere minutes, her phone rank. Vi reached over to the wall where it hung and answered with her typical "Vi's luxury mansion, the fuck do you want?"

"That's a strange way to pick up the phone" came the familiar voice of Caitlyn, complete with snooty accent and all. Vi dropped the tool she was working with.

"Cait" she said, trying to salvage the situation. "I wasn't expecting you to call this late-why, um why are you calling me this late? I mean don't get me wrong I like talking to you it's just like midnight and normal people are sleeping now, not that you're not normal because you're not sleeping or anything-"

Cait chuckled over the line. "Sorry dear, I hate to cut your adorable little rant short, but we've got work to do. Bank robbery uptown. Gona need you at the station, in uniform, ASAP. Got that officer?"

Vi straitened up in her seat. "Yes ma'am. I'll be there in fifteen."

"Good girl" she said. The line went dead. Did she just...flirt with Vi? 'Good girl'...that's...definitely a flirt...

Vi didn't have much time to think about it. By the time she had her gauntlets back together and was dressed, it had already been fifteen minutes. Shit. She had to speed all the way to the station (faster than she normally did) and run nearly every red light (only slightly more than she normally did), and even then, she didn't avoid the sheriff's usual 'you're late' speech. By the time she had been briefed and hitched a ride to the bank, it was well past three, and she was starting to get tired. Even the sheriff was showing it a bit. She had bags under her eyes, and her usually perfect hair was slightly frazzled, with ten or twelve strands clearly out of place. Vi noticed. Ten or twelve more than usual.

"You alright, boss?" she asked on the ride over.

She waved Vi off. "Fine, fine" she said through a yawn. "I just didn't sleep much. Too much paperwork, you know." Vi really didn't know, but she nodded like she did. "That and I'm just...excited for our date" the two of them blushed in unison and looked away from one another.

"Ya..." Vi said, rubbing the back of her neck. "ya should be...um...fun...and...good and stuff. You know?" Caitlyn giggled. Vi blushed harder.

Vi had never seen this bank before. It sat right smack dab in the middle of the gold district of Piltover, where the scientists and nobles lived. Most people stored their secrets here, Caitlyn explained, as the bank had a no questions asked policy for their boxes. The police surmised that the crooks were going after something in there. There was plenty you could steal to gain influence; family secrets, devastating inventions, wealth beyond imagining. They couldn't let the crooks get away.

The police had set up a standard cordon of the area. The bank sat atop a hill, so it was easily surrounded. It seemed to Vi as if every officer in the city had been brought in to deal with this. "Quite the turnout, huh Cupcake?" she said. "Looks like overkill if you ask me. Waaaay to many cops to deal with just one robbery."

"Don't call me that" Caitlyn said calmly. "The mayor himself requested it" she continued. "Apparently he's got something stored in there" she pointed vaguely at the bank "that he want's to stay there. Documents of some kind."

"The mayor's dirty little secret, huh?" Vi said, a wicked grin splitting her lips. "I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that. Come to think of it, I wouldn't mind getting my hands on EVERYTHING in that bank. I'm sure the Donger has a few toys that would make my fists pack a bigger punch."

Cait turned, face to face with her partner. "Don't even think about it, sweetheart" she said. There was something in her eyes and her cold tone that made Vi understand just how not funny that was to Caitlyn. "We're here to stop the bad guys." she continued, tone returning to normal. "just like we always do. So let's do it. McCloud? What's the plan."

Officer McCloud was a big monster of a man that ran the department's SWAT (special weapons and tactics) team. They usually didn't get a huge amount of work, as the normal police could handle just about anything thrown their way, but this, as Caitlyn had mentioned, was a very special operation. His team normally took on the worst of the worst, when the police were too ill-equipped or too scared to go in.

McCloud sniffed, whipped his nose, and looked down at the sheriff (he was a few feet taller). "Well" he said in his gruff, gravely voice. "They aren't going anywhere. We've got the place surrounded. I say we wait till they make a few demands, show us some of their cards. We still don't know how many there are."

"Any hostages?" Caitlyn asked.

"None that we know of" he said "all the employees have been accounted for, and they say there weren't any customers at the time of the break in. Not sure what these crooks were thinking, to be honest. There's really no way out of that vault."

Vi coughed. The two of them looked at her. "Who put you in charge again?" she asked McCloud, genuinely curious. The man bristled slightly.

"The mayor" he said shortly.

"Ah." Vi said. "Well, I don't mean to be rude, but you're kind of a fucking idiot."

Now he was pissed. McCloud puffed up his chest, his face turning red with anger. "'The hell do you think you're talking too? I've been doing this for years, little miss criminal. I know more about breaking crooks like you than you EVER will."

"Well if we just want to break them I could just use these" she said, patting her gauntlets, which lay on the hood of Caitlyns patrol car. "but we're talking about saving these rich pricks stuff, aren't we? So maybe I AM more qualified than you."

Before McCloud could start shouting, Caitlyn hushed him. "Do you have a point, Vi?" she asked sternly.

"Course I do, boss" she said "they clearly wouldn't have tried to hit the biggest bank in Piltover if they didn't have an escape rout. Did you check the sewers? Maybe one runs underneath."

"What kind of fool do you take me for?!" McCloud shouted. "'Course we checked the sewers! There are none!"

"What about decommissioned sewers. There's a whole network of unused tunnels that runs underneath the city. I used 'em all the time back in the day. Get away from stupid cops like you real easily."

"ENOUGH!" Caitlyn shouted. "Vi, are you sure?" she said sternly, shooting her the 'you had better be sure' look.

"Dam right I'm sure, Cupcake." she said, trying to make the most sure face she could. Those teal eyes burned into Vi's green ones.

"Check it" she said to McCloud, not turning away. After a moment of attempted protest, the SWAT commander stormed off, muttering angrily to himself. "We're going to have to talk about this 'Cupcake' thing, miss." she said, teeth gritted.

"After we catch these pricks, you can scream as much as you want. Over a nice dinner." Vi countered, turning away to get her gauntlets fitted. Vi didn't have to be looking to know the sheriff had smiled.

Hours passed with no news. There had in fact been a tunnel underneath the bank, which the crooks had been attempting to cut their way through. A few dozen officers with guns and harsh language had stopped that little plan, leaving the criminals sitting on their lorrals, trying to figure out what to do. Vi didn't like sitting on anything. She liked punching, running, acting. She HATED this nothing. Caitlyn didn't seem to mind. She had brought some manual on crime that some obscure Yordel had published a year or so ago. She drummed her massive fingers on the dashboard lightly, trying to kill time.

"UUUUGH!" she shouted suddenly, causing the sheriff to jump in her seat and let out a little yip of surprise. "FUCK I hate waiting like this. It's so BORING. Can't I just go in there and kick the shit out of some fools? PLEASE?"

Caitlyn sighed. "For the fifth time, no Vi. We stay put and wait for them to make a move. That's regulation."

Vi looked out at the doors of the bank. "Who the hell are these pricks anyways?" she muttered, flexing her shaking hands in her gauntlets.

McCloud knocked on the drivers side window, and Caitlyn rolled it down. "We've got a bit of a situation" he said, glancing at Vi.

"Do I get to puch people yet?" Vi asked exasperatedly, beginning to play with the seat controls.

"Looks like yes" he said, causing her to look up in confusion. "They're asking for you. By name."

The lobby of the bank was a mess. Papers littered about the floor, tile cracked and smashed along the ceiling and walls, broken glass everywhere. "Dam, you boys really did a number on this place didn't you?" Vi asked to no one in particular. "Well, I'm here. Why don't you come on out so I can kick your teeth in and we can all get on with our lives." silence. "Come on you fucks, I haven't got all day!"

"That's the Vi I remember" cam a calm, soothing voice that Vi recognized instantly. Out from behind a pillar stepped a man, about as tall as Vi, dressed in a brown leather duster and slick hat. Beneath his dusters, Vi saw the pistols she could never forget, blitz and lightning, his signature weapons. His black boots came up almost to his knees, matching the slacks he wore perfectly. "Long time no see, 'eh Vi?"

"Alphons" she said coldly, her face contorting in anger. "Just as douchey as ever I see. Still going for that fucking stupid cowboy look?"

Alphons put his hand over his heart in mock surprise. "You wound me madam" he said. "After all we went through, you greet me like that? How many years has it been?"

"Not nearly enough" she spat back. "I heard you skipped town. I looked for you, after you left me to die in that fucking mine. A boss looks after his crew, isn't that what you always said?"

"I did look after my crew, sweetheart" he said. "I looked after everyone not stupid enough to try and play hero. You think I was going to trade six of my best crooks for one little girl? You knew what you were getting into when you went back in. Don't you put that shit on me."

"As much as I would love to stand here and make small talk, my fist has an appointment with a VERY special face, so if you wouldn't mind getting to the fucking point..."

"As pleasant as always" Alphons said through a mock smile. "I was hoping to get you in here to ask for some help. You can get us out of here, right old gal?"

Vi snorted. "Sure I could" she said. "but fuck that noise. I'm not helping someone that tries to pull off the bad-boy-cowboy look that poorly."

Alphons sighed. "Oh well, we're just going to have to go with plan B then." He snapped his fingers.

Before she knew what was happening, Vi was surrounded. Faces, old and new, seemed to appear from everywhere at once, pointing guns her way. Rifles, pistols, shotguns, even a minigun which Vi recognized as Tiny-Pete's gun. "You're coming with us, one way or another" Alphons said. "and what better way to ensure our safety than by using the sheriffs little lap-dog, eh Vi?"

Vi looked around. Game time. She calculated every angle, every piece of cover, every gunman. Eight gunman including Alphons. Chain left, forward, pillar, across, right. She smiled. "Man you're a fucking moron, Alphons." she said, shaking her head. "You know I would always beat you in chess."

Before he could respond, Vi tapped a button inside her right gauntlet. Smoke erupted from it's knuckles, filling the room in seconds with a blinding white gas. The goons shouted, a few started spraying wildly, but Vi was already working. Before the smoke cleared, four of the goons were down, and Vi was moving to number five. She charged up her gauntlet, letting it loose with a cry as it propelled her across the room. Tiny-Pete screamed, dropping his gun as Vi's punch connected with his sternum and sent him flying into the wall. Gunfire erupted from all sides, spraying Vi's position, but she had moved already. She jumped from cover to cover quick as lightning, taking down two more goons with a few quick punches. Just Alphons now.

Vi spun around, her devilish grin still tearing across her face. "Time to die, fuck fa-"

The crack of a pistol cut Vi off. She stumbled back, clutching her stomach in surprise. She looked up, incredulous that he had hit. He fired again, hitting her in the chest this time. Blood erupted from the pinket, sending her stumbling back again. She fell to her knees, coughing up a glob of spittle and gore in her throat. Alphons chuckled. "You were always a hothead Vi" he said, moving closer to her.

Vi laughed, causing her to choke on the blood in her throat. She spat a glob at Alphons' feet. "I didn't see her here" Vi said through teeth gritted in pain. "You leave her to die too?"

"She flipped out when you left" he retorted. "Went totally nuts and left. Fuck if I know where she is now." he shook his head "Didn't even write did you? God's Vi, she's you're sister and you just abandoned her."

"She was better off with you" vi said, trying to stay awake. "Besides, if she had come with me, I'm not sure if I could have kept her safe. She always was a hot head like me-"

The familiar crack of a familiar rifle filled the lobby, and Alphons fell to the floor in a puff of red. Vi heard footsteps running towards her just as she fell to the side. "Vi" Caitlyn said. "Oh god's Vi?! Can you hear me?"

"Dam Cupcake" Vi said deliriously "you interrupted my conversation. I was just about to punch that stupid fucking hat off him."

"AMBULANCE!" Caitlyn screamed out the door "OFFICER DOWN! Stay with me Vi, come on now stay awake. Keep talking to me dear."

"I'm too tired Cupcake" she muttered, eyes drifting shut. She couldn't feel the holes in her body anymore. All the feeling was seeping from her body like the blood that was pooling on the floor. "He shot me, can you believe that" she muttered. "Me. He shot ME. I must be getting old or something."

Vi struggled to open her eyes. Caitlyn was staring at her, talking, but Vi couldn't hear the words. "Pretty as always Cupcake." she said, as darkness enveloped her vision, and her world went black.

**MY FIRST AUTHORS NOTE! Hi all! Man i'm surprised ANYONE reads this. I kind of just started writing on a whim yesterday, and didn't really stop. To all my "long time" readers, thank you so much, and for my new ones, welcome! I hope to be bringing you many more chapters of Love and Crime in the next few days/weeks/months (so ya, Vi's not dead. Wow, shocker, i'm not killing off my main character five chapters in, what do you think this is, game of thrones?) Please review, or pm me if you have any suggestions. I always love to RP, especially LoL characters, so message me if you're interested! **

**Thanks for everyone who reads my stuff! **

**Abe**


	6. Hope

Vi remembered vividly. The darkness, never-ending darkness, surrounding her as she floated uselessly amidst it. Ages seemed to pass as she stared upwards, thinking nothing, saying noting. Her body wanted to sleep, wanted to let go. She was so tired. So very tired. Wouldn't it be easier to just let go? To just sleep after all this time. 'No' a voice whispered in her mind. 'you can't leave, Vi.' She tried to wave the voice away, but as she swatted at it, it got louder. 'Don't leave me Vi' it said. 'You still owe me dinner.'

Vi's eyes shot open and she gasped. Air rushed into her lungs like it had been absent for eons, and she gulped down mouthful of air after mouthful of air. Her eyes rocketed around the room, taking in her surroundings at breakneck speed. Where was she? How had she gotten here? Where was Alphons? Where was Caitlyn? She felt a pair of hands touch her chest and she reared back instinctively, ready to take a swing at her captor. Then she saw those eyes. Those beautiful teal eyes, surrounded by a mass of raven hair, black as night. The hat. The purple dress. It was Caitlyn.

"It's ok Vi it's ok!" she said, trying to sooth the pinkett. "Calm down, just breathe. Breathe, that's it." Vi relaxed a bit, laying back in her bed.

"Hey there Cupcake" she croaked. Her throat felt like sandpaper, dry as the Shurima deserts. "Where am I?"

And then Caitlyn was hugging her. Hugging her tightly, shaking slightly as she did. Vi's face became immersed in black hair as Caitlyns hat tumbled off her head to the floor. She didn't seem to care. Vi breathed in the sweet smell of that hair. Like roses, she thought faintly. She didn't care that the sheriff was laying atop her wounds, sending shooting pain throughout her body. She didn't care that she was having precious air choked from her lungs. Caitlyn was here. Vi weakly wrapped her arms around the woman.

All too soon, she sheriff had pulled away, sniffling and wiping the tears from her face. "Sorry" she muttered, sitting back down. She picked up her discarded hat and placed it on the bedside table, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "The doctors said you probably wouldn't make it" she said. "you were out for days." She took another deep breath, composing herself. She was a mess. Hair everywhere, bags under her eyes, and she clearly hadn't done laundry in days judging by the stains on her dress.

"You look like more of a mess than I do" Vi chuckled, wincing in pain as she did "bad idea" she added "no laughing."

Caitlyn giggled, shaking her head. "God's you're as incorrigible as ever." she said.

"How long was I out?" Vi said, trying and failing to sit up a bit.

"Two days" Caitlyn replied, taking a glass of water from the side table and handing it to Vi. She gulped it down with relish, sighing happily.

"That hit the spot" Vi said, handing the glass back to the sheriff. "Two days huh? How did Piltover survive without it's world famous protector?"

"Oh it managed" Caitlyn said. "I wasn't here all the time, after all." she smiled coyly.

Vi laughed. "Always about you, Cupcake." she said, trying to relax a bit. "So when can I get out of here? I'm itching to hit something."

Caitlyns face fell. "About that..." she said, pausing to collect her words. "The bullets damaged your spine a bit...the doctors said you can't be lifting anything heavy for a while, so that means no gauntlets."

"You must be joking" Vi said incredulously. "How am I supposed to keep the peace without punching anyone?!"

Caitlyn looked away, moving a few strands out of her vision. "About that..." she said.

"I'm benched." Vi said, mouth agape. "You're benching me. I'm fine Cait, really!" She put a bit too much motion into that though, and winced once again as pain ripped through her abdomen. "Ok, maybe fine isn't the right work" she said through gritted teeth "but I'll be fine, really! Just give me a couple days and I'll be totally ok, you'll see."

Caitlyn shook her head. "It's not up to me, Vi. Regulation states that any officer that recieves a crippling injury has to take at least two weeks leave, those are the rules!"

"Change the dam rules then!" Vi said loudly. Again too much movement, again pain.

"Vi please calm down!" Cait said. She was getting worked up again, Vi noticed. Calm down Vi, don't make her cry again. "It's just two weeks. It can't be that bad!"

Vi sighed, looking up at those gorgeous eyes. "I guess I don't have a choice." she muttered. Two weeks. It can't be that bad.

It was worse. Caitlyn had been sugar coating her injuries. The smallest of actions caused excruciating pain, and there didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to it. Things she did a hundred times the day before were just impossible to do, like bending over to check the fridge, or reaching out to pick up the remote. There was a list of things she couldn't do a mile long, which Vi promptly threw in the trash as soon as she was released from the hospital two days later. Apparently driving was on that list, which Vi tired to do at least once. That didn't turn out well. She couldn't even pull out of the parking lot. And then there was the lifting thing. She couldn't pick up boxes of Hextech scrap, which she had delivered through totally legal means to her apartment. Most of it was trash, but there were a few good pieces in each box that gave her an idea for her gauntlets.

That was the biggest thing to Vi. She couldn't even put the dam things on. They were way to heavy for her damaged spine, but that didn't stop her from trying. At first she tried to strip weight from them, but that turned out to be impossible. The bases alone weighed at least fifty pounds. Then she tried to make the gloves longer, to support more of the weight on her arms instead of her arms. Bad idea as well. She went through drawing after drawing, idea after idea, each one as useless as the last. Caitlyn came by every few days to check on her, make sure she hadn't snuck out or died in the night. She brought food, more beer (which Vi went through rather quickly) and something to read, a magazine or two. She tried to keep her company every time, but Vi was so bitter about the whole ordeal that it normally devolved into the sheriff making some excuse to leave.

About a week into her incarceration, Vi had practically given up. She was flipping through one of the magazines that Caitlyn had brought her, popular Hextech or some other inventor porn like that, when a small article accompanied by a picture stood out at her. It was an interview with the newest member of the League of Legends, Rumble. The little Yordle had created a mech of some type that he could ride, making him just as tall and powerful as the champions he fought against. The design was crude, jankey, even just plain old impractical in a few places, but there was something about it. Something that really spoke to her...

"That's it" she whispered. "A chassis for the gloves. That's it."

Caitlyn was really starting to worry about the Pinkett. The last time she had visited, they had had a rather gruesome shouting match about who's fault this really was. The both of them had been rather rude, so she had waited an extra day before going back. "Eleven days down" she said to herself as she pulled up to the crappy downtown apartment that Vi called home. "Three to go."

Vi lived on the third floor in the north west corner of the building. All sorts of seedy individuals could be seen pacing the halls, but most of the time they vanished as soon as they saw the sheriff. She reached Vi's door and knocked. "Just a minute!" Vi shouted through the door. Her voice seemed a bit peppier than usual, Caitlyn noticed.

The door opened, revealing the Pinkett in a baggy shirt and shorts. "Good to see you Cupcake!" She said, smiling. "Hope you brought more beer."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'll never understand how you drink this stuff" she said, depositing her armful of groceries on the kitchen counter. "You seem awfully cheery this afternoon. Something I should know?"

Vi grinned. "Oh ya" she said, moving towards her workbench. She had draped a blanket over it, hiding a rather large bulge underneath it. "I've fixed it. I fixed everything, all my problems!"

Caitlyn approached the table cautiously. "That had better not be something illegal" she said. Vi laughed.

"It's not. I think. I don't know, I'm not sure what the laws on human augmentation are."

"There are none" Caitlyn said slowly, eyes narrowed at the Pinkett.

"Good!" Vi clapped her hands and rubbed them together fiercely. "No problem then. I was looking at a magazine you gave me, and something popped out; a mech some Yordle idiot made."

"Rumble?" Caitlyn asked. "You're talking about Rumble. Vi he's one of the brightest minds in Bandle city."

"Could have fooled me with that shoty design he's got. Anyways!" she continued excitedly. "I saw that and I got an idea" she pulled the blanket away. "and I made it better."

Caitlyn was speechless. It looked like a human skeleton, silvery chrome, with complex and intricate Hextech at each joint. It looked about as tall as Vi, if Vi had no head, no hands, and no feet. It was crude, but eloquent at the same time, each angle being carefully crafted and bent to fit the shape and design the pinkett wanted. After a few seconds, the sheriff stuttered "That's an...an..."

"An exosuit!" Vi exclaimed happily. "It totally fucking works too! I made it out of Adamantium, to save on weight and still keep durability. There's no power needed, so no battery. It disperses the weight of my gauntlets so there's not as much on my back. And it WORKS!" she shouted, jumping up and down a couple times. She swore in pain, not thinking before she moved. "Ok, way to excited Vi. But it works Cupcake, I feel better than ever when I'm wearing it! I tried it out last night! There are a couple kinks in the right knee I need to work out, but other than that I can't feel a thing! No more pain!"

Caitlyn looked from her partner to her creation and back. "This is incredible, Vi" she said quietly. "you did all this in four days?"

"Yup!" she said, her smile growing even wider.

Caitlyn shook her head. "You could be a brilliant scientist if-"

"If I didn't like punching people so much" Vi finished "ya. So can I go back to work now?!"

Caitlyn sighed and took a step back. "I'll tell you what" she said. "You take me to dinner tonight. You wear this. Then we go for a run. If I think you're ok, you can come back to work. Sound good?"

Vi raised her arm in a mock salute, sending shooting pain through her back. "YeAAH" she exclaimed, dropping her arm. "Yes ma'am, Cupcake" she finished, chuckling to herself.

**God dam I love this ship. Hey all, Abe again. I don't know what get's me so much about Cait/Vi, but whatever it is, someone should look into marketing it as a drug or a food or something, 'cause I would buy that shit en mass. With their relationship about to begin, what more could I do with this story? Much. Much. More. Don't you worry you're pretty little heads, there's more to come for Love and Crime. I'm even planning a spin-off called "Love and War" that should be coming out as soon as I finish this one up. Thank you all so much for following me! Please show your support by continuing to read, and please, if you like it, take the time to write a quick little review. It really means the world to me!**

**Abe**


	7. Date

The next day passed like any other; Vi lounging around in her apartment, waiting for the boring day time to pass so the eventful night would come. She watched TV, tinkered endlessly with her gauntlets and new exosuit, and doing laundry. Lots and lots of laundry. She very rarely cleaned her cloths, but a date with the sheriff was as good a time as ever. She roughly and sloppily folded each shirt and pair of genes, pilling them up in her dresser with no rhyme or reason. Shirts with torn pants, shorts with underwear, socks with bra's. Vi never was much for over organizing.

She eventually settled on a black shirt from some indie band she had seen a few weeks back called Hextakill, and her pair of least ripped genes, which were still pretty ripped in the knees. Her exosuit stood out quite a bit over her shirt, so she threw on a plain grey hoodie, which covered up most of it. Now it just looked like she was wearing fancy leg braces. She took a quick shower, just to make sure her hair wasn't too greasy, and all the oil and grease from her gauntlets was washed off.

She ruffled her pink hair, drip drying in her empty apartment. "What a mess" she muttered, looking on from her bedroom to her living room and kitchen. There was trash strewn about the floor, discarded boxes of useless Hextech parts that she couldn't really fix or use, even old inventions she had finished and then forgotten about. She glanced at her watch; two PM, plenty of time. She sighed, bent down and started picking up trash. The exosuit did work, supporting her damaged spine enough to prevent any kind of serious pain. Her back still twinged when she flexed in certain positions, reminding her that it wasn't perfect. She ran through a few ideas in her head and out loud as she cleaned, and by the time she had one that might work, her apartment looked like a different place. The boxes were stacked neatly in the closet with her forgotten inventions, the trash was all gone, she had even made her bed and changed the sheets.

"Well that actually looks a hell-of-a-lot better!" she exclaimed, hands on her hips. "Good job Vi, you're awesome! Thanks Vi, I get that a lot."

Her watch showed six forty, time to go. She jotted down a quick note to herself about the exosuit so she wouldn't forget, grabbed her keys, and started out towards Caitlyns house. Vi was so nervous that she couldn't even listen to Pentakill on the way over. 'what if she doesn't like the food? What if she doesn't like my outfit? I should have gotten something better to wear. Oh man do I smell?' and more went through her mind, and more than once she thought about turning around and canceling, but by the time she had decided, she was already standing outside Caitlyn's apartment.

Her face was pale, her hands shaking, and her back tingling as she knocked on the door. Caitlyn lived just a few streets down from the station, typical Cupcake, in a much nicer apartment than Vi. "Coming!" the sheriff called thorough the door. Vi heard her shoes thump against the floor, getting closer, closer closer. She felt like she was going to throw up. 'This was a bad Idea' she thought as she heard the doorknob turn.

All that tension in her body, like a bomb about to explode, rushed from her body as she locked her eyes with Caitlyns. Those cool blue eyes were like water for her overheating soul, like a cold beer after a hot day outside. Vi had never seen the sheriff in anything but her purple dress; she wore it every day to work without fail. Now, though, she wore a plain black dress, belted at the waist with a pure white strip of leather. It reached down just below her knees, smoothly flowing down above her black flats. Vi looked back up at her face. She never wore makeup, and she didn't need too; every imperfection on her face just served do accetuate her beauty to Vi. Her hair was tied back in a simple ponytail, leaving a few loose strands to hang down around her ears.

Vi realized her mouth was stupidly open, and she closed it with a snap. "You look amazing" she said in awe. Caitlyn smiled, blushing lightly.

"You don't look half bad yourself. Did you shower just for me?" The sheriff said teasingly.

Vi grinned like an idiot, blushing. "Guilty as charged!" she said, running a hand through her hair. "Ready to go?"

Caitlyn grabbed a plain black purse off of a table beside the door. "Yes I am" she said. "Where are we going?"

The two of them started moving towards the elevator, talking as they went. "It's a bit of a surprise" the pinkett said, hands behind her head. "There's a place I used to go to ALL the time a couple years back. Nice little hole in the wall. Hope that's ok?"

Caitlyn smiled, punching the lobby button on the elevator. "Of course it is" she said happily. "I'm all for the simple things."

The drive over was pretty nice. Vi mostly just talked; about her boredom, what she usually ate for lunch at work, music she liked, things she was making. Caitlyn listened mostly, chiming in with comments when she had any. Before she knew it, Vi was pulling into the parking lot next to the restaurant. Vi wasn't kidding when she said hole in the wall. The tiny place was overshadowed by the massive skyscrapers that towered around it. A fat little Yordle man was sweeping out front, and waved as he saw Vi pull up. "Here we are!" she said to Caitlyn, getting out of the car and locking it. "Hope you like Yordel cuisine."

"I can't say I've every had it" she replied.

"Hey Falorn!" Vi said happily, bumping fists with the little man. "Glad to see you're still in business!"

"Glad to see you're not dead" he squeaked, stroking his large mustache. "Heard you had a run in with Alphons. Looks like you came out on top though."

Vi grinned sheepishly, rubbing the shaven side of her head. "Takes more than just him to take me down, you of all people should know. This" she said suddenly, turning to Caitlyn. "Is Caitlyn. She's my boss. Aaaaaand also my date." she narrowed her eyes "So no dick jokes or ogling her, you got it perv?"

Falorn laughed, slapping his belly. "You know me too well." he chuckled, making his way inside. "Astrid!" he called out. "Fire up the grill! Our best customer is back!"

The two officers took their seats in the quaint little shop. Caitlyn looked around, taking note of the hanging lanterns and the hand painted walls. "This is a nice place, Vi" she commented. "I was half expecting you to bring me to some fast food joint" she giggled.

"You wound me" she said. "I've got more class than that, Cupcake." Caitlyn raised her eyebrows. "I didn't say a LOT more class..."

Vi ended up ordering for the both of them. The sheriff could barely even pronounce the names of the dishes, and Vi had eaten there at least a hundred times. They made small talk for a while, both of them a bit too embarrassed to talk about anything major. Finally, Falorn carried over two dishes and a few bottles of deep blue liquid. "Smells as awful as ever, Falorn!" Vi said, licking her lips as her mouth watered.

Falorn waved her off and laughed, setting the dishes down and leaving them in peace. The first dish was covered in a neat little array of tiny looking fish. The second had a vast assortment of different colored cubes of what looked like jelly. Caitlyn didn't try to hide her uneasiness. "Now you can't knock it till you try it, cupcake" Vi said, picking up one of the fish. "these are called shrimp. They're all over the ocean near Bandle city." she dipped the shrimp in a red looking paste that rested in the center of the dish and tore it in half at the base. "Just don't eat the tail" she said through the fish in her mouth.

Caitlyn hesitantly picked one up, dipped it, and took a tentative bite. Her face was a mix of enjoyment, confusion, disgust, then joy. "It's not half bad" Caitlyn said after she had swallowed. "What about these?" she motioned to the jelly.

"Those are kind of weird" Vi said. "Each color has a different flavor. The Yordels call them protein cubes, but some of them are just sugar. It's so hard to get real food to the yordels, they invented this really crazy thing that imitates the flavor of different exotic foods." She popped a blue on in her mouth. "Blueberry's" she said after swallowing.

An hour later, the two of them sat, sipping their bottles of yordel mead, talking happily. "So you like tattoos obviously" Caitlyn said, motioning to the big VI underneath her left eye. "Do you have any other than that one?"

Vi laughed. "Do I have any more." she said sarcastically. She pulled her jacket down her neck, revealing a plain cog. "There's that one" she said. She lifted her jacket and shirt, and beneath her exosuit, Caitlyn saw an intricate set of her gauntlets across her belly. "Those are the big ones." she said "I've got a few more, but you'd have to get me naked to see them."

"Hmmm" Caitlyn said, blushing. "That could be arranged."

Vi gaped at her partner. "You're drunk" she said, laughing. "Can't hold you're booze Cupcake?"

They laughed together. This was going far better than Vi had expected. "I normally drink wine" She said. "This foreign stuff just isn't my style."

"Aw, but that stuff's the best!" she said "such rich and unique flavors. Seriously, much better than boring old wine."

Caitlyn giggled, sipping the drink again. "This was really nice" she said "thanks for taking me out tonight, Vi. It was...fun."

Falorn shooed them out not long after. He waved them goodbye, gave Vi a wink, and closed the door, flipping the sign on the door from open to closed. "So what about you, Cupcake?" Vi asked as she pulled out of the parking lot. "What's your story?"

Caitlyn shook her head and waved her head. "Oh you know" she said "grew up in a rich family, brought justice to the downtrodden and blah blah blah. You're the interesting one."

"Why thank you sheriff" Vi chuckled. "but I'm not such a big deal. Grew up on the streets, had to take care of my sister, committed crimes, blah blah blah." Caitlyn was silent. "What?" Vi asked, looking over at the sheriff. She was staring at the pinkett. "What?!" she asked a bit harder.

"I never knew you had a sister." Caitlyn said quietly. Vi fell silent, looking back at the road. "Can you tell me anything about her?"

"No." Vi said simply. "I haven't seen her in years. She's dead for all I know."

"What was her name?" Caitlyn asked quietly after a small pause.

"Shit Caitlyn, what is this, an interrogation?" Vi said angrily. "I don't like talking about it ok?" That killed the conversation fairly quickly. The two of them fell silent for a few minutes. Caitlyn studied her partner closely. The streetlamps illuminated her stern face and clenched fists. She was pissed, Cait could tell.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, rubbing her head. "I'm drunk. I forgot you didn't like talking about it..."

Vi was silent. They pulled up to Caitlyn's apartment and Vi put the car in park. "I had a great time Vi, really. Sorry I had to kill the mood right at the end."

"It's alright Cupcake." she said, smiling. When Caitlyn reached for the door, Vi blurted out "You can call me Violet."

Caitlyn spun around, staring at the pinkett. "Your...your name is-"

"Violet, ya." Vi said "That's what my sister would always call me when we were alone. You can...you can call me that if you like."

"Violet is a beautiful name" Caitlyn said quietly. There was something about the way she said that, something that triggered inside Vi's mind.

And then they were kissing. Softly, tentatively at first, but it didn't stay like that for long. Vi reached around grabbed the back of Caitlyn's head, pulling her closer as their mouths opened and their tongs began fighting for supremacy. Vi's calloused and scared lips felt like velvet to Caitlyn, and Caitlyn's felt like physical heaven to Vi.

It was over far too quickly. Caitlyn pulled away, clearing her throat as she did. She looked away, though dispite that, Vi could still see how crimson her face was."My goodness look at the time" she said, clutching her purse to her chest. "I-I should go, I guess. Thank you for dinner." She opened the door and stepped out quickly, but stopped. "We should do this again. Soon. And often." She blushed again.

"I look forward too it, Cupcake" Vi said, smiling slyly.

"I'll see you tomorrow..." Caitlyn said, adding "Officer Violet." after a short pause.

Needless to say, Vi didn't sleep that night. There are no bed's when you're on cloud nine.

**Greetings again my readers! Like the LCS reference I threw in right at the end? C9 is my favorite team, so I just couldn't resist. A few quick notes on this one. Vi's exosuit is actually not my own idea, it's something I pulled strait out of the splash art. If you look closely, it really looks like she's wearing some kind of armor, some kind of exosuit. You can tell from her boots, the breastplate she wears, her shoulder pads, and down along her legs. I thought this the perfect place to start to sculpt the Vi we know and love in game. As always, if you want to show your support, please keep reading and if you have the time, write me a quick review. **

**Abe**


	8. Shopping

Four months ago, Vi was Piltover's second most wanted. Four months ago, she was living on the run, running from safe-house to safe-house, catching criminals when she could and sleep when she couldn't. Four months ago, she was a single woman, not looking for anyone, not thinking she would ever find someone that would put up with her. Just four months ago. Vi was surprised just how quickly that time went, and in hindsight, just how short it had been. Now, she had the second highest arrest rate (just behind Caitlyn.) Now, she lived in a shitty apartment that was perfect for her, in a shitty part of town that was just to her liking. Now...now she was in love.

The feeling was completely alien to Vi; she had never been in love before. The closest thing she had ever felt was the connection she once had with her sister, and that was a long time ago. Even that, though, wasn't the same. Back then, they were fighting to survive, and Vi loved her sis because she was blood. She was the only thing left of their family. Sisters stuck together. It was an obligation. Caitlyn though...she was an addiction. Vi didn't feel obliged to be with her, she felt an URGE to be with her. An unquenchable thirst to hear that voice, see that face, look into those eyes and forget all her worries, if only for a moment. Vi was as happy as she had ever been.

It was about three weeks after Vi had returned to the force from her injury. It's amazing what can happen in three weeks when an officer is injured. New rules had been put in place for dealing with standoff's, in hopes that no other officer would be put in the position Vi had been. New equipment had been requisitioned for hostage negotiators and officers operating in a situation with a high risk of gunfights, state of the art stuff that could stop even the highest caliber of bullets in their tracks. Change came slowly in a bureaucracy as large as a police force, but when an officer was killed or injured, everyone kicked it up a notch.

Even if everyone was secretly terrified of said officer.

To Vi though, nothing much had changed. She still thought she could get things done better on her own, she still swore and flipped out whenever anyone even slightly disrespected her, and she still loved kicking a fools teeth in. She got up, she worked out, she went to work, she went home. Sometimes she would go shopping with Cait before she slept, sometimes she would go to dinner or catch a movie or just relax at her apartment and drink her liquers.

And today felt like one of those days. She woke up before the sun was even up, shook the pain from her back (it still hadn't really healed), put on her exosuit over her uniform, and went for a few mile run. She got home, picked up her gauntlets, drove to work, and went to the meeting room to sit through another boring meeting. Every dam day, Caitlyn insisted on going over the major cases, with each detective giving a little report on the state of the case. Then she would say any announcements, birthdays, babys born, officers wounded, equipment that was being added to their arsinal, etc. The two of them had been keeping their relationship under wraps as to avoid any unneeded gossip in the office. "Let them guess" the sheriff had said "but let's try not to give them anything concreet to go on."

Vi was picking at a dirty fingernail absent mindedly as the meeting started to come to a close. She never payed much attention to these things; even with Cupcake doing them, they were still more boring than watching someone meditate. Just as everyone started to leave, Caitlyn spoke up. "Ah!" she called "One more thing! We have a very special award to give out!" the crowd murmured as they took their seats once again. "Every now and then" Caitlyn continued "we have an officer that goes above and beyond the call of duty, putting themselves in harms way for the greater good. Now before you say this is just a popularity contest, we have virtually no control over who get's this award; I put in the application, but from there, it's up to the city council and the mayor."

Vi sighed. "Probably something for one of those meat-head SWAT officers." she muttered to Loyde, who sat beside her. "They're always sticking their asses in the fire for glory or whatever the fu-"

"Vi!" Caitlyn "Get up here and take this thing. It's heavy." Vi blinked and looke up, mouth half agape.

The office filled with cheers and applause as she walked sheepishly to the front. Caitlyn handed her a massive plaque, covered in intricate engravings of the Piltover Police Force emblem. Beneath it, a shinny brass plate read; "The PPF Official Award of Heroism. Signed, Mayor Marcot. Awarded to Vi, the Enforcer of Piltover." In the corner was a small, hand carved symbol, much simpler in design, but impossible to miss. It was the tattoo Vi had on her stomach, her two gauntlets side by side. Vi went radish red.

"They needed a last name for the application" Caitlyn said "so I asked around, and we all voted on 'The Enforcer.' We thought you would like it."

"Hell ya I like it!" she shouted, causing the crowd to cheer even more. "This is..." she shook her head as the cheering died down. "It's just too much. I just did my job, you know? Not...not more than any of you would have done. Just...just thanks guys, this means a lot."

As she shook Caitlyns hand, the sheriff pulled her into earshot. "Dinner. Tonight. My place. Don't be late."

Vi had stars in her eyes when she went back to sit down, and for the rest of the day for that matter.

"How the fuck did you pull that off, Cupcake?" Vi said as the Sheriff opened her apartment door. "You must have had to bribe the entire city council to get them to approve that kind of award for a criminal like me."

Caitlyn laughed. "It wasn't me, honest. The Mayor did everything. His view of you really changed after that stunt you pulled."

Vi shook her head. She made her way into Caitlyn's three room apartment and flopped down on her couch. She wore a plan black shit with red text that read "Get Dunked" on the front, as well as her usual torn jeans. Caitlyn was a bit better; she had on a pair of sweat pants and a striped blue and white T shirt. She plopped down beside Vi, snuggled up close, and flipped the TV on. There was some shitty B movie on, something like Sunset of the Unliving. Those kinds of movies were the ones the two of them loved the most; something they could make fun of, laugh at, laugh together. Caitlyn looked over at Vi just before the credits finished rolling.

"So I might as way take all the credit for this and ask for a favor, huh?" she said slyly.

"Oh you know I'd do anything you asked without me owing you one" Vi retorted, nudging her playfully in the side.

"Oooooh, I don't think you would do this" she said chuckling. "Well...I've been invited to represent the police force at this years annual gala. The City likes to throw these grand parties to show off to the richey riches that it still is in fact the city of progress." Vi looked at Caitlyn blankly. "Right, boring, I need a date and you're coming with me weather you want me to or not."

Vi groaned loudly, flopping her head back on the couch. "Can't you just take Loyde or something? He loves those snooty parties."

"I could take Loyde" she said "but I'm not dating him. I'm dating you. And shouldn't people who are dating each other go to fancy parties together?"

Vi groaned again and closed her eyes. Caitlyn frowned, thinking for a moment. A devilish grin split her lips. She leaned into Vi's ear and whispered "you'll get to see me in a skimpy dress. Lace, flowing, expensive-"

"I'm in" Vi said instantly, her eyes shooting open. "That mean's I need cloths doesn't it."

Caitlyn nodded vigorously. "We can't have you going looking like this, can we?" she said, picking at her shirt. "I'm not sure that the upper class would understand what dunking someone is. But that just means we get to go shopping" another Caitlyn smiled mischievously again "and I get to pick out a fancy outfit for you. This is getting better and better" she said, giggling.

"You little shit!" Vi said, grappling with the sheriff and beginning to tickle her furiously. Caitlyn shrieked, laughing uncontrollably as the pinkett assaulted her sides and neck.

"Vi! S-stop it! You k-know I hate to be TickledEEEK!" she cried as Vi's onslaught pushed her onto her back on the sofa. Vi pinned her arms above her head and stared deeply into her eyes, leaned down, and kissed her.

"I'll do it for you" she said with a smile. "I'll even be civil." Caitlyn raised her eyebrows. "Ok, fine, I'll ATTEMPT to be civil. God's you're never satisfied are you Cupcake?"

"I am right now" she replied quietly, smiling peacefully at Vi.

"Always know just what to say, don't you Cupcake" Vi whispered, approaching her lips once more. "I don't think were watching the movie tonight."

"Can we please go now." Vi said exasperatedly. Her and Caitlyn had been shopping for HOURS, and Vi had yet to see a single thing that she actually wanted to wear. That hadn't stopped Caitlyn from buying six or eight dresses, each one more expensive and ridiculous looking than the last. Caitlyn was paying another clerk for another dress, and turned her head to reply.

"Oh come now" she said "you're not even giving them a chance. At least give them a chance."

"I DID give them a chance" Vi replied irritably "when I tried them on in the dressing room. Honestly, how do you think I can pull off a dress with legs as burly and hairy as mine are?" Caitlyn shook her head, thanked the clerk, and handed another bag to Vi. She groaned loudly, picked up the other twelve or so bags they had accumulated over the afternoon, and followed her partner outside. "Can we PLEASE be done now?" she asked.

"Hmmm" Caitlyn said, tapping her bottom lip in contemplation. "I think I still want to hit a few more stores on my own, but I guess you can load those in the car. I'll meet you back there in a couple hours or so." she turned to face Vi. "At least try to find something you would enjoy wearing."

Vi shrugged. "I'll give it a shot" she replied sullenly. Caitlyn gave her a quick peck on the lips and disappeared into the crowd.

Not a small task, Vi found. She passed dozens of shops, looked at hundreds of outfits, and couldn't find a single thing that looked even remotely interesting. "Fuck me, what's a girl gotta do to find something NOT totally lame?" she said to herself, slipping her hands into her pockets as she passed a men's tailor. A men's tailor. For suits.

Vi backtracked, staring into the window at a couple mannequins, wide eyed and mouth agape. "Oh yes" she whispered, walking into the store. "So glad I went shopping today"

**Two chapters in one day, freaking amazing. This is coming together far better than I ever expected it to. I should have said earlier that this is a bit of a rough draft; I'm aware of spelling and grammar mistakes, as well as awkward phrasing and descriptions for things. I plan on going back and fixing all that crap once I reach a good stopping point, so fear not! Thanks for putting up with all the lazy bull shit writing. Love you all!**

**Abe**


	9. Gala

"I'm pretty sure I can dress myself, Cupcake" Vi said over the phone, trying her hardest not to sound irritated. "Yes, I washed my hair...Cupcake...Cu-...Cupcake! I'll be fine, really. I'll see you in an hour." the phone hit the receiver with a clack as Vi hung up. "Gods woman" she muttered to herself as she continued styling her hair. "I'm not four years old." She looked herself up and down in the mirror, grinning like a school girl. "Man, she's gonna flip when she see's this" she muttered.

Vi did her best not to mess up her new outfit in the hour span she had to wait. There really wasn't much to do in her apartment she realized, looking around sullenly. She had already gotten all dressed up, so working on her Gauntlets was out of the question. Her sofa was a grimy mess, and would surely mark her pristine pants, so there went that idea. She ended up pacing back and forth between the bathroom and the kitchen, checking her appearance in the bathroom mirror, then checking her fridge for something to eat or drink before remembering that she was already dressed up, then going back to the bathroom to check herself.

She ended up leaving fifteen minutes early, knowing Caitlyn probably wouldn't be ready. The night was cool, with an easy breeze making its way down the streets of Piltover. Memories of all those lonely nights hunting criminals filled Vi's mind as she drove. What a different time those were. Something about having to search for scraps of food, not knowing weather or not you would be free tomorrow or in a cell, really made Vi appreciate the smaller things; having her own car, a steady paycheck, a place to sleep, regardless of how shitty it was. Even her phone was a blessing.

And then there was Caitlyn. She was more than just a little thing to Vi; she was everything. Everything Vi had could be attributed to Caitlyn; her car, her job, her apartment. The sheriff had done it all. It's why Vi tried so hard to be a better officer, to follow the book more, why she even considered going to this stupid fucking party with her; Caitlyn had Vi's heart on a string, and Vi wasn't complaining.

Vi rapped three times on Caitlyn's door. "Yo, Cupcake" she called. "Hope you don't mind I'm early. I had nothing better to do at my place."

"One moment please!" came the muffled reply through the door. Vi waited. And waited. She knocked again.

"You alright in there Cupcake?" she called.

"I'm fine dear" she said "just...oh fine, come in!"

Vi opened the door, but Caitlyn was nowhere to be seen. "Cait?" Vi called, walking inside and closing the door behind her. The apartment was a bit messier than usual. Makeup was scattered across the kitchen counter, dresses and outfits strewn about the floor, there were even a few discarded pieces of trash.

Caitlyn came around the corner into Vi's view, pinning an eloquent looking butterfly in her hair as she did. She had on a fairly simple purple dress that hung down to her ankles. It shone and rippled like a river as she moved, flowing this way and that as the silk waved. While Cait didn't need makeup, it certainly didn't hurt as Vi saw; every line in her face was smoothed, making her look almost like a porcelain doll. "I told you to come at six Vi" she said exasperatedly. "You're lucky I'm ready now you would be waiting in the..." she froze, looking up at Vi.

While Caitlyn was the epitome of beauty, Vi had style. She wore a sleek white vest with gleaming gold buttons over a navy blue dress shirt and yellow tie. Her hands were covered in white and yellow leather gloves, studded with strips of shining metal that glinted in the electric light of Catilyns apartment. Her hair was styled back in a greaser-esq get up in the front, and a neat ponytail in the back. Tight black slats covered her legs, met by black leather dress shoes accentuated with white string. A rose was pinned to her lapel for good measure. Caitlyn stood, mouth open, staring Vi up and down.

"Nice huh?" she asked, grinning stupidly. Caitlyn nodded slowly, still speechless. "Nice enough to fuck?"

That snapped the sheriff out of her trance. She scoffed, shaking her head. "You're incorrigible" she replied, retrieving her purse from the kitchen counter. "Maybe if you're good tonight you'll get a little reward" she winked as she passed Vi, running her finger across the pinkets neck, which caused her to shiver.

Vi made a mock cat growl as she followed the sheriff down the hall to the elevator. "Since when have you been so fiestey Cupcake?" she asked, leaning against the wall as they waited.

"Since you started corrupting my innocence" she retorted, chuckling to herself.

"Glad to be of assistance" Vi said, bowing dramatically. "You'll get my bill in the mail in two too four business days."

Caitlyn giggled at the show. "Incorrigible" she said again.

The gala was being held at the biggest hotel in Piltover, The Sheradin. The massive ballroom the hotel had made it the ideal place for a snooty gathering of rich businessmen and women. A long table ran through the middle of the room covered in every type of food and drink imaginable; champagne, steaks, cakes and pies, a huge assortment of wines, cider, fruits and vegetables, and even a handful of things Vi didn't recognize. She pulled at the tight collar of her shirt, gulping as a bead of sweat ran down her forehead. Caitlyn squeezed her arm comfortingly. "You'll be fine" she whispered. "Just relax."

"Now presenting the sheriff of Piltover" the announcer said "Miss Caitlyn Chapman and her partner, Officer Vi Enforcer." Many of the attendants turned their heads to watch the two of them descend the stairs into the ballroom. Vi gulped again, seeing the raised eyebrows from several of the older ladies and gentlemen.

"They've probably never seen a lady dressed as handsomely as you are" Caitlyn muttered, smiling at a few of the attendants.

"You're the only one allowed to call me handsome, Cupcake" Vi said in return, trying and failing to fake a smile.

"And you're the only one allowed to call me Cupcake." she retorted without missing a beat.

The two of them made their way through the crowd, making small talk with a few people as they went. Well, Caitlyn made small talk. Vi just looked awkward. "Gods how do you do it Cupcake" Vi asked after a particularly boring interchange between her and a rather portly looking woman. Caitlyn retrieved two flutes of Champagne from a waiter that passed them by and handed one to the pinket.

"Growing up in a wealthy household certainly didn't hurt" she said, taking a sip "that and LOTS of practice. This is my job, you know. I don't just catch criminals, I have to make sure the cities leadership knows it."

Vi shook her head in amazement and downed the champagne in one gulp. She gritted her teeth and sighed. "Dam that's good." she said.

"Well if it isn't Piltover's Finest!" a voice rang out behind them. The two of them turned to see a burly looking man wearing a simple black tuxedo. His hair was slicked back neatly, not a single strand out of place, a golden hammer pin shining from his collar. He grinned, pearly white teeth shining from his mouth. "Nice to see you again Caitlyn. You must be Vi" he said, turning to the pinket. "I've heard a lot about you."

Caitlyn smiled. "Nice to see you as well Jayce. Vi, this is Jayce, one of Piltovers leading scientists. He's worked alongside minds such as Heimerdinger for several years."

Vi nodded sharply. "Pleasure" she said simply. He chuckled.

"Well aren't you just a peach." he said. "Where'd you find this one, 'eh Cait?"

Before Vi could retort, Caitlyn said quickly "Vi's been on the force for months now. She's been instrumental to the recent sharp decrease in crime. Isn't that right Vi?" She turned to face her partner, a pleading expression on her face.

"I don't like to brag" Vi said through gritted teeth, cracking her neck to relieve some of the pressure building from her anger. "I just do my part."

Caitlyn squeezed her arm in reassurance. "She just recently received the Piltover Police Force's award of heroism. Quite a feat for only being with us for a short time." the sheriff continued. "Why don't the two of you talk for a little while I go find the mayor?"

Vi locked eyes with her partner, silently pleading her not to leave. The sheriffs lips twitched in a quick, tiny smile. 'You'll be fine' her eyes seemed to say as she gave Vi one last quick squeeze and disappeared into the crowd. "So" Jayce said. "You two a thing or what?"

Vi stared at Jayce silently for a few seconds, willing him to burst into flames. When that didn't happen, she said "I can already tell you're a grade A douche-bag, and I'm not here to put up with douche-bags. I'm here because Caitlyn wanted me to come. So the way I see it you have two options. You can drop the cool guy demeanor right now and we'll be peachy. Or, you can keep it up, and I can shove this glass so far up your ass that you'll be vomiting shards of it for a week. Seeing as that would probably bloody, loud, violent, and probably make a scene, I really would rather not do that for the sheriffs sake." she paused for a moment, narrowing her eyes. "but oh will I enjoy every second of it."

Jayces eyes widened slightly, taken aback for a moment at what Vi had said. "Alright, alright" he retorted, shaking his head ever so slightly. "You win. no cool guy, just Jayce."

Vi smiled pleasantly. "Good" she said simply. "So what do snooty rich pricks like you normally talk about at snooty rich prick party's like this?"

Jayce chuckled to himself. "The economy" he said "Crime. How much money we're making. The weather...you're not a snooty rich prick though" he said after a pause. "So why don't we talk about something we have a...common understanding of. I've just got to know what you use to power those fists of yours."

Vi laughed. Maybe this party wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Seriously?" Jayce laughed, leaning back in his chair. "How do you get away with hitting things that hard with just a quarter inch of padding for your hands?"

"I don't really" Vi responded with a chuckle. "I mean I act all tough after it's over, but FUCK do my hands hurt afterwards. Gotta soak 'em in hot water every night to get the muscles to loosen up."

"And you can't add more? No room can be made inside them?" he asked.

"Not really" she responded. "everything is so essential inside them. I'm working with existing hardware here, I can't just pull shit out."

The two of them had found a nice corner of the room by a fireplace, complete with a few armchairs and a coffee table, and had proceeded to while away the last hour discussing the intricacies of both Vi's gauntlets and Jayces legendary Mercury Hammer. Vi had even thought of a better way to power her gloves with Jayces help, and she was eager to return home and tinker with the design.

Jayce downed his flute of champagne and looked at his watch. "Well would you look at that" he muttered. "I'm all out of time. It's been a pleasure, truly it has" he said, standing and reaching out a hand to shake Vi's. "but I'm late for a very important meeting with the Donger. Really need to be heading out."

Vi grasped his hand tightly and shook it. "Nice meeting you, Captain Ass Face" she said with a sly grin. "Maybe we can go a few rounds some time. No hammer, no gloves, just a good 'ole fashioned fight."

Jayce returned her smile. "I would call it a date but you're already taken"

Vi's grip tightened. "Watch it buddy" she said coolly.

Jayce pulled away, gave a quick salute, a coy wink, and jetted away. Vi sighed heavily and leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes for a moment. Before too long, she felt a pair of soft hands massaging her shoulders, making her smile. "Have a nice talk with Captain Ass Face?" Caitlyn whispered in her ear, sending shivers down the pinkets spine.

"He's an ok guy when he's not trying to prove anything" Vi said, squeezing Caitlyns hand gently. "Time to go yet?" she asked.

"Almost" Caitlyn said, tugging on her shoulders to signal her to stand. "You just need to meet the mayor, and I need to thank Theodore Macnick for the new equipment for the police department. It would be nice if you were there with me to make an appearance, don't you agree?"

Vi sighed, standing slowly. "If you say so" she muttered. The sheriff took her arm as they moved through the crowd. As the party had gone on, many of the attendants had retired early, making the room far easier to navigate. Vi tracked the faces of everyone she saw like she did on the streets, noting nervous expressions, uneasiness, and making sure to remember the people that shot her a dirty look.

"At least try to look like you're having a good time" Caitlyn muttered. "You're so tense. Come now, forget them" she pulled Vi's face gently so she was looking at her. "We're the only ones that matter."

Vi blushed, smiling shyly at the sheriff. "Dam Cait" she muttered. "When did you get so sentimental."

"You bring out the best in me" she whispered, turning away to face an approaching man. "Mayor Marcot!" she exclaimed, letting to of Vi's arm to shake the mayors hand. "This is Vi, my partner. Vi this is the mayor. He's been anxious to meet you."

Vi reached out and shook the mayors hand lightly. "How do you do sir?" she said with a half smile, still bubbling from Caitlyns words. "I've heard great things about you. Piltover is lucky to have your leadership."

The mayor chortled. He was an elderly man, shorter than Vi by more than a head. The crown of his bald head shone with a thin layer of sweat, his massive handlebar mustache obscuring most of his face. "I say" he said "quite the respectable young lady you are, miss enforcer. I had heard you were a bit bristly."

Vi bristled slightly, but let it slide quickly enough. "I can't imagine why" she said innocently. "Just ask the sheriff; I'm the pinnacle of sophistication." She shot Caitlyn a quick wink as the mayor laughed again.

"Quite right!" he said "Although I am a bit confused. Perhaps you can help me; are the sheriff and you involved? Intimately that is?"

Vi saw the sheriff go pale white over the mans shoulder, terrified that Vi was about to punch the mayor of Piltover in the face. Vi waited a moment, trying her best to stay calm. "Yes we are" she said confidently.

"But" he said, digging his hole deeper. "you are both women, or am I mistaken on your gender?"

Vi let out a long breath, her hands shaking from anger. "You are not mistaken" she said simply. "and you are a man. Your point?"

"Well" he said "It just seems to me that women should be with men, not with other women."

"How does our gender have anything to do with love?" Vi asked simply. "If we love each other, don't we have as much a right to be with each other as you do with your wife?"

The mayor paused for a moment, stroking his beard in thought. "Quite right" he muttered, looking Vi in the eyes "Well said, well said." he turned to face the sheriff. "Have a pleasant evening, miss Chapman, and you as well, miss Enforcer."

As the mayor moved slowly away, Vi let out a loud breath, relaxing her shaking muscles. "Holy shit he was asking for it" Vi said, turning to face Caitlyn who was staring at her. "What?" she asked "Did I do something wrong?"

"No" Caitlyn said simply, a huge smile splitting her lips. "You were perfect."

**HELLO AGAIN ALL! Thanks again for reading. I have a bit of a head cannon that Vi and Jayce kind of hate each other, but such technical geniuses just can't help but discuss the intricacies of Hextech machinery every chance they get. Hope that last part wasn't too preachy, I just wanted to put something in there like that. I'm 99% sure that the upper class of Piltover would be a bunch of stuck up traditionalists, so something like that was a bit needed in my eyes. **

**If you haven't already, go on over to my profile and vote in the poll at the top. Your votes may or may not directly influence the next story ark of Love and Crime! **

**Just a heads up, the next chapter will contain lemon. I'll put markings so those of you that want to skip it can do so. Remember, while Cait and Vi have been intimate, they haven't expressly gone all the way yet, so it's going to be a first time all around. I hope to get that chapter up by Monday at the latest. Again, thank you all so much for reading, and if you want to show further support, vote int he poll and write a review! **

**Abe**


	10. Love

Caitlyn was drunk. They both were, Vi realized as she pulled into the sheriffs parking lot, nearly missing a pedestrian as she did. Vi fumbled with the keys, barely able to pull them out of the car in her state. "I think I drank a bit too much" she said, rubbing her head.

"I KNOW I drank too much" replied the sheriff with a giggle. "You're in no state to be driving home, miss. Why don't you...come on up." she shot the pinket a sly smile before opening the door and stepping out. Vi blinked. Even in her drunken state, she still knew what flirtation was. She scrambled to follow Caitlyn, stumbling over the curb on her way to the door. Caitlyn shot Vi another smile as she made her way to the stairs, ignoring the elevator. She raced up the steps, giggling with every stumble and fall. Vi chased after her, a broad grin on her face.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you don't slow down Cupcake" Vi said, snickering as she stumbled again.

"You'll catch me" Caitlyn replied shortly. Vi snickered, doubling her speed up the stairs. Much to her dismay, this didn't actually make her go up the stairs faster, it just made her trip twice as much. She laughed along with Caitlyn, reaching her apartment just as the sheriff unlocked the door. She tossed her purse into the messy apartment, not really caring where it landed. She kicked off her shoes, sighing happily as she spread her toes for the first time all night. "Freedom!" she said, sticking her arms into the air to stretch a bit.

Vi, not missing a beat, closed the gap between them and embraced her tightly. Caitlyn giggled, wrapping her arms around herself to squeeze Vi's shoulders gently. The pinket buried her nose in Caitlyns hair, it's scent filling her nose. "Gods you smell amazing" she whispered, rubbing Caitlyns stomach through her silk dress. Caitlyn sighed happily, feeling her partners warm hands caress her.

**Lemon beings here**

Vi nibbled at her neck, causing the sheriff to moan lightly. She slid her hands higher, grazing over Caitlyns quickly hardening nipples. The sheriff pulled away, gripping Vi's hand tightly. "Let's take this someplace a bit more comfortable" she whispered, pulling Vi towards her bedroom. By the time they reached her bed, Vi's suit had been discarded, and Caitlyn's dress was on the floor. Vi grappled with the sheriff, locking lips in carnal passion. Their tongs danced a deadly dance together, fighting for dominance, both giving it their all, but neither one winning. They toppled onto the bed, wrestling in lust, and somehow Vi ended up on top. She reached a hand down, unclasping Caitlyns bra and throwing it away.

The sheriffs breasts hung free, and all Vi could do was stare. She licked her lips and began pulling at her left nipple, tugging and pinching, pulling and rolling. Caitlyn moaned loudly, pulling Vi down back into a kiss. Caitlyns lips were velvet pillows to Vi, sending waves of pleasure through her mind, and yet only making her want more. She pulled away, panting heavily. "Are you sure about this Cupcake?" she asked shortly. "You said you weren't sure if you wanted this before, and I just don't want you to make a mistake because you're drunk and I'm drunk and-"

Caitlyn pulled her roughly back into a kiss, digging her fingernails into the back of her neck. "Take me" she whispered in Vi's ear.

That was the tipping point. If Vi had any reservations before, those two simple words made them all disintegrate. "With pleasure" she replied, returning to her assault on Caitlyn's breasts. She broke the kiss, trailing her lips down Caitlyns naked body. She nibbled briefly on her breast, but didn't linger too long; after all, the main course wasn't far away.

Vi's lipps graced over Caitlyns panties, licking her through the thin fabric. The pinket felt the woman below her shiver violently, moaning loudly. Vi grinned sheepishly. "Enjoying yourself, Cupcake?" she asked.

"Oh shut up and fuck me you twat" she said angrily, and Vi obliged. She pulled Caitlyns panties to the side and buried her tong inside her. The sheriff shrieked, letting out "Gods yes"s and "Fuck that's it"s as Vi's tong plunged in and out of her. Her taste was completely unique, bitter and yet sweet, sour and yet utterly delicious. Vi relished the taste as she at out her partner, thumbing her clit as she did. 'Fuck, am I in heaven?' Vi thought deliriously. 'This could all be just a dream. A sweet, delicious, amazing dream.' But Vi didn't care one bit. For now, it was as real as real could be. Caitlyn was moaning, massaging her own breasts, screaming Vi's name. So what if it was a dream? It was a dam good one.

Vi felt the sheriff shudder violently, and felt a flood of liquid fill her mouth. She gulped it down happily, gently licking the residue from Caitlyns lower lips, causing the sheriff to shudder even harder. She licked her lips clean, crawling back up to look into Caitlyns eyes. "Wow" the sheriff said simply. Vi nodded slowly.

"I'm good huh?" she asked. Caitlyn just nodded her head yes.

Vi flopped down on the bed beside Caitlyn, sighing happily as she did. The two of them stared at the dark ceiling, not talking. Vi felt the warmth of Caitlyns body emanating from her. "You were amazing tonight Vi." she said. "You behaved wonderfully." She sat up slightly, looking down at the enforcer. Her hand began to trail down Vi's chest, rubbing her hardened abs, her iron thighs. One finger glanced over Vi's panties, causing her to gasp quietly. "Such a good girl" she whispered, keeping that one finger rubbing Vi's moistening lips. "you deserve a reward, don't you think?"

Vi nodded vigorously, grabbing one of her breasts through her bra. Caitlyn pulled Vi's panties aside, still teasing around the outside of Vi's pussy. Vi groaned. "Something wrong dear?" Caitlyn asked innocently. "You seem a bit tense."

"You're such a fucking tease Cait" she said through lustful moans. "I gave you what you wanted why do you have to be such aaaAAH"

Vi was cut off as Caitlyn plunged a single finger inside her. "What was that dear?" she asked as she churned her insides with a single finger. Vi moaned, breathing heavily as the sheriff hit every sweet spot, every perfect point inside of her. Caitlyns thumb began rubbing Vi's nub furiously as her finger began to enter and exit with increasing speed. "Fuck you're soo good at this." she moaned.

Caitlyn bent down and kissed VI roughly, her assault on her nether region becoming more violent. Caitlyn pulled away, whispering into Vi's ear. "Such a good girl" she said "behaving yourself so well at the party. Come on baby. Cum for me."

And Vi did. Her body was racked with wave after wave of insurmountable pleasure, locking her limbs like they had turned to stone. Her mouth agape, Vi lay there as she rode out her orgasm in sweet, unrelenting bliss. Caitlyn licked her juices off her finger as Vi's bliss began to subside. She sighed. "You're amazing" she whispered to the sheriff. She giggled. "You're not half bad yourself" she said, laying happily beside her and snuggling up to her arm. Vi closed her eyes, enveloped in the warmth of both their love making and Caitlyns own fiery body.

**Lemon Over**

As she began to drift off to sleep, Vi muttered the first thing that came to her mind. "I love you Cupcake."

After what felt like only seconds, a loud ringing alarm woke Vi with a start. Her head felt like it was full of lead, her limbs like they had been drained of blood. She groaned angrily, reaching for the alarm clock that had woke her. She finally found it, and with all her might, threw it across the room. It collided with the wall where it broke into a hundred pieces, silencing the infernal device once and for all. "Did you really need to break it" Caitlyn groaned, gripping Vi's arm tighter.

"I'll buy you another one" she murmured, turning to face the sheriff. She chuckled wryly. "I guess we both had too much to drink" she said.

Caitlyn groaned again. "So worth it" she whispered. The sheriff opened her eyes, staring lovingly into the pinkets eyes. "I think we both really needed last night."

Vi blushed. "So you remember it?" she asked. "That's good. Although it would be funny to hold at least some of it over your head."

Caitlyn smiled. "We can't have that now can we?" she said, stretching lightly. "Time for work though" she said, sitting up and clutching her aching head. "Come on" she said hoarsely. "If I have to go to the station and spend eight hours behind a desk, then by god you're coming with me." The sheriff stood and Vi turned in the bed, watching her half naked form pick up clothing. She reached the door and paused, turning her head around slightly. "Oh, and by the way" she said with a coy little smile. "I love you too, Violet."

Vi didn't mind the headache that day. Those words made it all better.

**Hey all! This one's shorter than normal, but that's mostly because it's the official end of part one! What does that mean? Really nothing. It's just a way for me to track the story arks. With their love in full bloom, things are looking up for Caitlyn and Vi. Little do they know, a maniacal criminal from Vi's past is preparing to destroy everything they have. When their city is in ashes, can the pair hold their love together, or will it go up in smoke with the rest of their lives? As always, please show your support by continuing to read, review, and share this fic whenever you can!**

**Abe**


	11. New Threat

While not the largest school in Runeterra, the University of Piltover certainly was the most prestigious. If people from Piltover wanted to be officers in the military, they usually went to Demacia. If they wanted to be successful businessmen and women, Bandel City had a pretty stellar program, if you could find it. For anyone else, engineering, architecture, medicine and biology, there was no better choice than the UoP. The eight building campus stood on a hill near the outskirts of the city, overlooking a greater part of the countryside. Catilyn had seen many incredible officers come out of the criminal justice program there, and all of her best detectives had at least one degree from the school.

Which is precisely why she was there now. The dean of the school, a close personal friend of hers, had asked her and Vi to come give a lecture and answer questions about the Piltover Police Department. What better way to recruit new officers? She hadn't exactly expected the turnout though. Half the campus had shown up to the packed auditorium, cramming nearly every seat, and the half that hadn't shown up was probably at Vi's lecture next door.

A voice boomed over the PA system. "All students take your seats" the voice said "The lectures will be starting soon. All students, please take your seats." Caitlyn adjusted the microphone pinned to her collar and shifted her hat. The crowd settled a bit, an eery silence falling over the massive crowd.

"Let's say you're the sheriff of Piltover" she began. "Crime is on the decline, but not because of you. Theres a vigilante, a self proclaimed superhero, hunting down and punishing criminals. How would you handle them?" No one spoke. No one raised their hands. "Oh come now" she said "loosen up a little. What do you do?"

A burly looking young man somewhere in the middle of the audience raised his hand, and Caitlyn pointed to him eagerly. "I would arrest her" he said simply. "Vigilantism is a crime, last I checked. Throw him in jail."

Caitlyn smiled. "I never said it was a man" she replied. "By the book, yes, but the book isn't always right. Now crime is back on the rise and you just locked up your greatest resource. Someone else? How do you handle this vigilante?"

A few other students piped in, mostly skirting around the issue; lock the vigilante up and deal with crime in a different way, change what counts as crime, hire more officers. Finally, a sheepish looking young girl raised her hand tentatively. "I think I would hire the vigilante." she said simply. A few of the older students snickered, but Caitlyn just smiled.

"Correct" she said simply. The crowd went silent. "Eight months ago, crime was falling fast, but not because of me. It was because of Vi. A vigilante, running from the police just as easily as she caught the criminals we struggled with. Criminals were afraid of her, not of us. So I tracked her down and I hired her."

The same young man that raised his hand the first time raised it again. "But if she's a vigilante" he said "how do you keep her in check? She's never been to school, she doesn't know how to be a police officer. You've got to keep her on a pretty short leash I assume."

"Perhaps at one point" she said "but not really anymore. The core of any partnership in this business is trust, and we've built that. That's not my point though. My point is when you're doing something as important as catching criminals, you can't afford to think linearly. The book" she said, picking up her copy of the old police textbook that she had brought with her "goes a long way, but there comes a time when you have to use this thing up here" she tapped her forehead. "Nothing works better than this. It's your most important tool in this business."

The crowd murmured approvingly, causing Caitlyn to smile. 'I wonder how Vi's doing?' she thought to herself.

Vi stared at the students awkwardly. They stared back, silently. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it wouldn't go down. How had Caitlyn talked her into this? This was quite possibly the worst idea the sheriff had ever had. Talk about her job and her work to a bunch of engineering students? In what crazy world had Vi ever thought this sounded like a good thing to do. She coughed, trying to break the silence. "Hi" she finally said. "My name's Vi. I'm a police officer, engineer, face puncher, whatever..." no one said anything. "So I don't really have anything prepared" she admitted, trying not to make eye contact with the audience. "so you can just like...ask me questions or something I guess. I'm not exactly sure how this is supposed to work..."

She leaned against the table they had set up for her. Caitlyn had told her to bring some stuff she thought was interesting, but since that was the only guidance the enforcer had received, she ended up brining virtually everything from her workshop. Tools, inventions, bits and pieces of scrap, half finished projects, and of course, her gauntlets. "Shit I suck at this" she muttered into her mic. A few students laughed, but most of them remained eerily silent. "Come on you've gotta have some questions. Help me out here."

After what felt like hours, a nerdy looking kid in the fourth row raised his hand. "Yes, thanks the gods, you have a question" Vi said, a little too excitedly. The kid shrunk back in his seat, clearly terrified. "Y-your gauntlets l-look like they need a lot of p-p-power. What do you use?"

Vi smiled a bit. "So I used to use these" she said, picking up a foot long cylinder that rested on the table. "Big massive lithium Ion batteries. They're light, but they run out of power really quickly. I had to replace them almost every day. Nice for short term, garbage for what I needed." The students began writing furiously on pads of paper, taking notes as Vi spoke. "Now I just use this" she turned around and pointed to the small pack on the upper portion of her back. The backpack was small, reaching from shoulder to shoulder and about six inches down her back. The center held a glowing sphere behind a thick pane of glass, pulsing purple slowly and warmly. The whole thing was nestled in a little harness, attached to her exosuit.

"It's a tiny cold fusion generator" she continued, causing ooo's and aaah's to erupt form the audience. "I haven't had to replace the fuel yet, which is nice, because it's hella expensive."

"I thought cold fusion was theoretically impossible" someone called out. Vi let out a small laugh.

"That's something you've all gotta learn before you graduate" she said, turning back to face them. "Nothing's impossible if you put your mind to it."

The same student piped up again. "But there are things that are impossible" he insisted. "The laws of physics and engineering clearly state-"

"Look kid" she interrupted him. "The more you think like that, the more you'll be stuck in the dark ages. The more you challenge the things you know, the more you learn." The students scribbled furiously, causing Vi to smile. "Alright, questions, keep 'em coming."

A few hours later, Vi and Caitlyn sat together on the big stage. Vi had had her fun with her group, and Caitlyn had entertained hers, but now it was time for the main course. The dean of the school had wanted the two of them to give a duel presentation and talk about their partnership, answer questions about working together, and and discuss the recent decline in crime. Vi smiled at the sheriff as the students took their seats. "Why don't you take charge on this one?" Vi said. "You should have seen the start of mine. Gods that shit was awkward." Caitlyn giggled.

"I'm sure you did fine" she said happily. "You didn't punch anyone did you?"

"Only this one kid, but he was seriously asking for it" Vi replied. Caitlyn looked horrified. "I'm kidding Cupcake. Fuck, lighten up a bit." She chuckled. Caitlyn kicked her playfully.

"Alright everyone" she said over the microphone. "Let's get this under way. We'll just start this off by introducing ourselves for those that don't know. My name is Caitlyn Chapman, and I've been the sheriff of Piltover for four years now." she gestured to Vi. Vi cleared her throat.

"Hi" she said. "I'm Vi. I've been working for the Piltover Police Department for nine months..." she looked at Caitlyn, shanking her head slowly. "and I'm Caitlyns partner." Caitlyn tired not to laugh at how awkward Vi was.

"Let's just go right into questions, I think that will work best." Caitlyn said, looking out at the crowd. "So anyone that has questions for the two of us, now's the time to ask."

The questions came surprisingly quickly compared to Vi's lecture. Twenty or so hands shot into the air, causing Vi's eyebrows to raise. Caitlyn pointed to someone Vi couldn't see. "How did you two meet" a deep male voice said. "like what happened for you to recruit her?"

Vi laughed, thinking back to the moment. "It was the bell tower wasn't it?" Caitlyn asked with a smile.

"Ya ya, the bell tower" Vi confirmed. "I had a safe house in some old bell tower. I came home one day and she was waiting up there. Told me I was coming back to the station either in the front seat, or in the back in handcuffs." A few people in the audience chuckled.

More hands shot up, and Caitlyn called on another, this time a girl, skinny as a twig, with huge long blue pigtails. "Are you two like a thing or something?" she asked happily.

Caitlyn blushed, but Vi didn't pause. "That's not exactly your buisness, kid." she said, narrowing her eyes as she did.

"Aaaaw man!" the girl exclaimed. "I really wanted to know before I killed you two. You would make a SUUUUUUPER cute couple."

Vi paused, mouth agape. "Killed...?" she said, confused. She looked at Caitlyn and saw the same expression on her face.

The girl jumped up on her seat, smilling madly. "Oh well" she said, producing a massive looking pink chaingun from under her seat. The barrels began to whir and click, spinning faster and faster in circles. Vi's eyes widened.

Vi didn't think. She just acted. She grabbed the table that sat in between the two of them and flipped it on it's side, sending her gauntlets, Caitlyns rifle, and all the other books papers and gizmos that were on it flying. She grabbed the sheriff and pulled her hard behind the makeshift wall, sending her chair toppling away.

And then the bullets started flying. The loud cracks followed one after another, sending flashes by the two officers as they cowered behind the thick wooden table. Students began to scream and run, tripping over one another in their haste to escape the madwoman. Over the roar of the gun, the screams of the students, and the thumping as bullet after bullet was stopped by the table, Vi heard the insane laughter of the girl; giddy, psychotic laughter. "Fucking shit!" Vi screamed, unable to do anything but cower behind the table.

"Come on you scaredy cats!" The girl screamed "come out of there so I can kill you!" she laughed again, unrelenting in her onslaught.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Caityn yelled to Vi. She didn't quite realize what had happened yet.

"Crazy bitch with a gun" Vi shouted back. "Can you see where your rifle is?"

Caitlyn tried to peak out, and was met by an hail of lead on her side of the table. She swore loudly. "Yeah" she said "It's upstage a bit. I can't get to it."

Vi looked around, trying to see anything she could use as a weapon; something to throw, a gadget that might have fallen this way, anything at all.

The gunfire stopped with a series of clicks. "Darn it Pow Pow!" the girl said irritably. "I told you to let me know if you needed to be fed today!"

"She's out of bullets" Caitlyn whispered, crouching down. "Now's our chance!"

The two officers stood in unison, running round the front of the table for their gear. Vi scooped up one of her gauntlets and was in the process of grabbing the other when she heard the girl shout. "Oh well! Good thing I brought Fish Bones!"

Vi looked up. The madwoman had discarded her machine-gun in exchange for something far worse. The whole thing looked like a huge metal shark, teeth and all, and the woman could barely hold it over her shoulder. Her left hand was wrapped around the base, while her right hand held a small handle that pertruded from beneath it. Vi could see the rocket lodged in it's mouth. "Shit" she said simply, leaving her second gauntlet where it lay and making a beeline off the stage. She was just in time. The stage where she had just been standing exploded in massive burst of flames as the womans rocket collied with it. Vi was thrown off her feet, sending her tumbling head over heals into the empty seats.

She landed in a crumpled heap, trying to disentangle her limbs from each other as the woman laughed. "Stop moving so fast so I can shoot you!" she screamed happily, taking aim at Vi's fallen form. Before she could fire off another shot, a rifles crack echoed through the auditorium, and her weapon fell in two. The woman stumbled back off of her seat, falling backwards into the row behind her. She stared at the broken pieces of her weapon, shock and disbelief filling her face. "You broke fishbones" she said simply, looking up at Caitlyn, who was crouching on the side of the stage.

"I don't know who you are, nor do I particularly care," the sheriff said coldly "so give up now and the next one doesn't go through your skull."

The woman smilled evily. "Oh come on Hat Lady!" she said exasperatedly. "You're ruining all the fun! Here, maybe this will help you lighten up!" Quicker than Vi had ever seen anyone move, the blue haired psycho stood and drew a pulsing blue weapon from her hip. Caitlyn fired a shot, but she had been anticipating it, spinning her head around to an awful contorted position, dodging the sheriffs expert shot. The sheriffs eyes widened for an instant and she hesitated. She had just dodged a bullet, literally. She pointed the weapon at Catilyn and fired, sending a bolt of electricity arcing through the air. Caitlyn fired again, but it was too late; the woman's shot struck the sheriff and sent her bullet wide. Caitlyn fell to the floor, her body convulsing in pain as electricity arced through it.

She laughed again. "That's for breaking fish bones, mean old hat lady!" she shouted, turning to face Vi. She looked just in time to see the pinket fly across the room, shouting in anger. Her one attached gauntlet propelled her through the auditorium chairs, sending them tumbling through the air. Once again though, the bitch was too fast. She gracefully hoped into the air, landing in a sitting position on Vi's shoulders. She wrapped her legs tightly around the enforcers throat and began to choke her, covering her eyes as she did. "Guess who!" she said, laughing even harder as Vi fought to throw her loose.

Her legs were like iron around her neck, squeezing the life out of Vi with each passing second. She reached around with her gauntlet, trying in vain to grab the psycho and dislodge her. The girl just laughed, and squeezed harder. Vi's vision began to blacken from lack of oxygen. She spun this way and that, trying to fling the girl into a position that Vi could grab her from. Vi was getting desperate when finally she caught something with her ungauntleted hand. She gripped it as hard as she could and pulled, flinging the girl across the room. Her laughter turned instantly to a cry of pain as Vi tugged one of her long blue braids with the force of a small truck.

Vi fell to her knees, gasping as sweet air filled her lungs. She gulped mouthful after mouthful of oxygen down, trying to fill her empty lungs. She looked up at the woman, who was still trying to stand after the crippling throw. "That wasn't very nice" she said, her voice full of pain. "I was just trying to have some fun, theres no need to-" She was cut off with a vicious punch to the jaw. Vi's knuckles split as her fist buried itself into the girls teeth, sending little droplets of blood cascading through the air. She grabbed the woman by the hair with her gauntleted left hand, lifted her a few feet into the air, and hit her again, this time in the stomach. The woman let out an oof as her lungs were once again emptied of air.

"Fuck you!" Vi shouted, punching her across the face again. The girl spat blood all over the pinket, but through her bloodlust, she didn't seem to notice. "Fucking" she hit her again "Crazy" again "BITCH" She screamed the last word, releasing her hold on the psycho and sending her tumbling to the floor, unconcious. Vi stumbled back, breathing heavily. She began to feel pain in her leg, her hand, her side, her head. "Vi" She heard Caitlyn croak from behind her. Vi spun to see her partner, leaning against the wall wide eyed, staring at her.

Vi didn't speak imediatly, still trying to catch her breath as Caitlyn slowly approached her, hands slightly outstretched. "She was asking for it" Vi said simply, leaning against the wall as the pain began to overtake her. Caitlyn caught her before she could fall all the way to the floor, and lowered her tenderly. "God's Vi" She whispered, looking the pinket up and down. A trickle of blood ran into her eye.

"I'm fine" Vi said, trying to keep her voice as even as possible. "Get that bitch restrained."

Caitlyn moved away from the pinket, and vi could hear the familiar clicking of handcuffs closing. She whipped the blood from her face, trying to staunch the cut on her skull. She looked wearily to where the unconcious girl lay. Her blue hair reminded Vi of the past. Of someone she used to know. She narrowed her eyes. Who was this psycho?

I'm finally back! Thank you all so much for putting up with my little leave of absence, I wanted to make sure this chapter was really good, and I hope I nailed it. I spent many days staring at a blank word document, willing it to exist. Chapter 12 should be on the way fairly soon, there shouldn't be another gap like the last one until part three! So ya, if you couldn't tell from this chapter, part 2 is going to focus more on action, Vi's past, and really strain Caitlyn and Vi's relationship. Will Jinx tear apart what the two have built? Can Vi discover the dark secrets of her past? Will Jinx just murder everyone? Find out next time on Love and Crime!

As always, thank you so much for reading, and if you want to support the story more, please leave a review!

Abe


	12. Old Memories

Love and Crime 12

Vi tapped her pen impatiently on her desk, willing time to go faster. The cut on her forehead pulsed lightly each time her heart beat, only serving to irritate her more. She rubbed it lightly with her free hand, willing the aches in her body to go away. The blue haired bitch had really done a number to her and Caitlyn earlier that day, but that's not why she was so impatient. That wasn't why she rubbed her head furiously, thinking as hard as she could, thinking back on things she hadn't thought about in almost a year.

It was raining the day her life turned upside down. Alfonse had convinced Vi and the crew that hitting a mine would be a good idea, regardless of how much she had protested. The day was bad to hit a mine, Vi had said. If the weather got any worse there could be flooding, mudslides that could block the enterance or take out the road. No one seemed to care about anything but the score though, so Vi was forced to go along with them. For the sake of Jay, at the very least.

Jay was the most important thing in Vi's world. Their parents were dead, their brother had run away years ago, and they had nothing and no one to look after them. All they had was each other. Sisters, stuck in a world that was trying to chew them up and spit them out. Vi still remembered, vividly, looking into those crimson eyes as she squeezed her sisters hand in the back of the truck. Vi smiled weakly, seeing her sisters pale white face and her nevous expression.

"We'll be fine" she had whispered. "Just watch my back and I'll watch yours, ok?" Jay smiled back and nodded.

"We'll keep each other safe" she whispered back. "Thats what sisters do."

She could understand why Jay was so afraid; It was her first job after all. Alfonse had never let her go before now, saying she would just get in the way. He almost didn't let her come on this one either, but Vi had used some rather colorful words to convince him. "We'll keep each other safe" she agreed.

If only Vi had known what would happen. If only she had fought harder, tried harder to convice the crew not to go, to wait till the weather cleared up. Because everything went to shit from there. They made it into the mine easy, even managed to grab a couple ore carts full of raw gold ore and make it to the exit shaft without firing a shot. But someone got trigger happy, someone shot a miner that wouldn't move out of the way. The rest of the miners panicked and charged them. It was a bloodbath. Vi still remembered the flashes of light in that dark place as she, her sister, and the rest of the crew cut them down like dogs.

She didn't quite remember how the Hexplosives had been triggered; maybe a miner, maybe a stray bullet, maybe even the gods themselves. All she could remember was the support beam falling towards Jay, and then she was straining beneath it's weight. Her sister had fallen to the floor as she shoved her way past her to catch the massive wooden beam. She stared at Vi, her eyes wide with fear. Vi gritted her teeth as the huge weight tore her muscles apart. "RUN!" she screamed at her sister "I'll be right behind you, just fucking RUN!"

Jay scrambled away and Vi let the beam fall, falling backwards as it did. She stumbled and ran as rocks wood and steel fell around her. She wasn't thinking anymore, not about the pain in her arms, not about the safety of Jay, not even that she was going the wrong way. She was to terrified to think. She fell to the ground, heaving as the dust settled and the mine ceased it's roar. The darkness swallowed Vi, and she lay still for longer than she could remember. Someone lit a lamp, and started trying to find survivors. A miner. She stayed silent. She had butchered their friends. Vi knew they would sooner kill her than help.

Someone groaned loudly over the screams of pain and the scraping of boulders as the men dug their friends out. "The Mech-Loader is broken!" someone shouted. "That was our best chance at getting out of here!" Vi pushed herself to her feet, looking deeper into the mine, towards the lights that sone from the miners.

"What kind of loader?" Vi croaked as loud as she could. All the miners went quiet. They ceased their movements and cries of help to listen for the voice that they did not recognize.

"It's a series four Mech-Loader" the voice called back suspiciously. Using all her remaining strength, Vi pulled herself to her feet, trying to ignore her screaming muscles. She limped into the light. The miners stared at her, sullen faced and afraid.

Vi looked around, finding the loader the man had been talking about. A massive boulder had fallen hard on it, crushing the loaders legs and most of it's body. "Get me a welder and a pair of wire cutters" she said, limping towards the machine. "If you have any spare batteries grab them too."

The miners let her pass, parting like she had some strange disease. She fell to her knees and began to detatch the two massive fists that the loader used to grab things. "This will work" she muttered to herself. "I can do this."

The rest was history. Vi had modified the fists into something she could wear, dug a path through the ruble, and saved the surviving miners. She hadn't seen Jay since.

And that was the problem. She had assumed her sister had left Piltover, had dissapperard. But this psycho was too like her. Those blue twin tails was how Jay had always worn her hair. The haunting crimson red eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul. And that laugh...

"You haven't finished that yet?" Caitlyn's voice cut through her thoughts, causing the pinket to jump slightly. She looked down at the piece of paper that she had been tapping with her pen, realizing it was some kind of after action report for the incident earlier that day.

V

"No, sorry" she said. "Learn anything? Who is this chick?" she said, forgetting the paperwork almost instantly.

Caitlyn sighed. "She's bloody crazy, thats for sure" she said. "We think she may have ties to C, not sure though. It's impossible to get more than psychotic giggles or incoherent rambling out of her."

"Sheriff!" someone called across the busy office. "We've got a lead on the crazy chicks crew!"

"Gotta run love" she said, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Duty calls."

"Did you get a name, Cupcake?" she called after her. Caitlyn turned briefly.

"She keeps calling herself Jinx." she said shortly before continuing on her way.

Vi's heart sunk deep into her chest. It couldn't be. There was no way in hell this was Jay, but...but it had to be. Little John had always called her a Jinx on the crew.


	13. Truth, Revealed

Weight crushed Vi's body, the weight of a whole mountain crashing down on her. Jay stared up at her, horror filling her eyes, those crimson eyes. Run she had said, and run Jay had. With blood on her hands, the blood of a mines worth of innocents, she had run from that place, run with the people that had ruined her, that had left Vi to rot alone in that mine. Her soul was stained red now, and Vi wasn't going to be there to help her wash it off. Vi wasn't going to be there to stop that innocent little girl from becoming the monster that was inside. The Jinx she always kept locked away.

She awoke with a start, gasping slightly as Caitlyn shook her. She whipped the dribble from her cheek and said "What's up, what time is it"

"Just after nine in the morning" Caitlyn responded, wrapping her arms around the pinket. "I missed you in bed last night. I got pretty cold without you there."

Vi gulped a bit. Since the two of them had moved in together, Caitlyn had used that little trick whenever Vi was out late, drinking or otherwise. It was a dirty little bit of manipulation, but dam did it work. "Sorry Cupcake" she said, rubbing the sheriffs arm. "I was caught up in some modifications for my suit." she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Time for work I suppose?"

Caitlyn giggled. "It's our day off you doofus" she said, spinning Vi's chair around and plopping down in her lap. "I thought we could go to a movie or something. That new slasher movie that you wanted to see is out."

Vi hugged her partner tightly, burying her face in those flowing locks of hair. "I would love nothing more" she said quietly. She pulled back, looking into the sheriffs eyes. "but I can't. I'm meeting an old friend today."

Something in the way Vi said that made Caitlyn frown. "Nothing illegal I hope" she said cautiously.

"Not strictly speaking" Vi replied, half smiling. "Unless you consider missing a date with you to be a crime."

Caitlyn pulled her in and they kissed, deeply, longingly. "Oh my dear" she whispered into Vi's ear. "It's the worst crime of all. Look's like you're just going to have to make it up to me somehow" she nibbled on the pinkets ear, sending shivers down her spine. Caitlyn swung her legs off of the woman and walked away. Vi watched her hips swing with each step, biting her lower lip. She had to tell her eventually. It would only get harder from here, it would only get worse the longer she waited.

But she couldn't do it. Caitlyn was so happy right now. She couldn't be the storm cloud that ruined it. Eventually. Not now.

The drive out of town took almost an hour. As the tall buildings shifted to open plains and tiny shacks, Vi went back to those times once more, the times she hadn't thought of in far to long. She almost passed the old run down bar that she used to frequent. She slammed on the brakes, turned sharply, and skidded into the nearly empty parking lot. The Vulgar Unicorn sign still hung limply from the post out front, making Vi smile ever so slightly. Still the same old place. She adjusted her sunglasses, finger the revolver on her hip, and walked inside.

The bartender was still the same old man, though with much more gray on his head than Vi remembered. He was polishing a dirty glass, but that didn't stop him from beaming in her direction and beckoning to her over the roar. The pinket took a seat on the a stool as the old man limped over to her. "My my you've grown!" he said happily, pulling an old bottle of whiskey off the shelf behind him. "I suppose you'll be having the usual?"

Vi laughed. "I actually don't drink anymore." she admitted. The old man's mouth fell open in mock horror.

"Then I suppose you're here to see my beautiful mug, maybe ask me out to dinner or somefing?" Vi laughed harder.

"Still the same old fart you always were" she said happily. "Not so much." she straitened up a bit, leaning a bit closer. "I need some information. Looking for an old friend. Whiskey Pete?"

The man's face fell a bit. "Why are you looking for that lout?" he said back, quietly.

"Just business." she said simply.

He glanced to Vi's right and pointed off into a corner of the bar. Vi turned around to look. A group of men sat in a corner booth, seven in all, staring across the room at her. "Which one is Pete?" she asked backwards.

"The bald one" he replied. Perfect. The one that looked like he most wanted to kill her was the man she most wanted to talk too.

"Look's like they want to make a new friend!" she exclaimed, turning back to the bartender. "Thanks man, I owe you one." she pulled her billfold out and fished a fifty out, dropping it down on the bar. The man's face went pale as he stared off somewhere behind Vi. The pinket turned slowly to see that, in the span of time it took her to pull out the money, Pete's crew had surrounded her. "Well hey there boys!" she exclaimed. "Wonderful weather we're having isn't it?"

The man directly to Vi's left grabbed her shoulder roughly. The enforcer grinned. Quick as an arrow, she gripped the mans wrist and spun it around, hearing it dislocate with a pop. He shouted in pain and fell to the floor, and the rest of his friends took a step back involuntarily. "Come on man" she said down to the man who's useless hand was in hers. "Take me to dinner first."

She kicked the man in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards. Another man charged, but Vi was ready. His punch flew high as Vi's own fist connected with his stomach. She grabbed his head and bashed it into the edge of the bar, knocking him out cold with a small spray of blood. The next ones came at her two at a time, one with a knife, one with a chain wrapped around his fist. She plucked the knife away from the first man and plunged it into the shoulder of the second. A fist to the throat sent the first man flying, and a boot in the chest made the second one useless.

There was a lull in the fight. The remaining men stood around, looking from their boss back to Vi nervously. "Get her!" Pete shouted.

"Please do!" Vi said. "I haven't filled my beating quota yet. Fuck, I haven't even killed anyone today!" she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, cracking her knuckles in front of her. "Which one of you wants to be the first?"

The two goons took off out the door, scrambling over one another to be the first one through. Vi laughed out loud. "What pussys!" she said. "you've gotta find better help, man."

Pete gritted his teeth and drew from his back two long, menacing looking swords. "Fuck you, bitch." he said angrily.

Vi only laughed harder. "Dude" she said, holding the bar to keep from falling over. "Swords are so last year man! Jesus, you've gotta get one of these." she drew the revolver and put a bullet in his knee. The roar of the weapon silenced the bar, and Pete's scream of pain echoed throughout the small room. "Go back to your drinks, gents" Vi said, grabbing Pete's collar and pulling him out the door. "My buddy's had one to many to drink, we're just gona take him home."

Vi tossed the man out the door and onto the road, pointing her gun as she did. "Alright peetey!" she said "You've got just under half a minute to tell me exactly who this new crazy bitch criminal is, the one who calls herself Jinx, before I put one between your eyes."

The man pushed himself onto his side, clutching his bleeding knee with one hand and pleading with the other. "I'm gona bleed out if I don't get something on this" he grunted in pain.

"Not gonna matter much if you're already dead" Vi said impatiently, cocking the revolver. "You just wasted ten seconds, tell me now, Pete."

"She's a nothing!" The man shouted, shaking his head. "She just showed up, hired some equally fucked up goons and attacked the university! I don't even know how she got her resources, she just had them!"

"Not good enough petey" Vi said, shaking her head. "You've gotta give me something concrete if you want to make it out of here."

"Someone said she used to run with your old crew!" he said suddenly. Vi froze, dropping her pistol slightly. "Ya" he said, seeing the effect it had on Vi. "I think it was one of Ned Peppers crew, heard it from Little John in prison. He said Jinx used to run with your crew before she went bat shit."

The color in Vi's face drained, and her stomach tied itself in a knot instantly. "You're lying" she whispered, taking a step closer and raising the gun. "you're fucking with me." anger began to creep into her voice.

"No I swear!" he said, terrified. "One of Ned's boys, I swear! Go ask-"

He was cut off as Vi's boot connected with his jaw. He spat blood and teeth as his limp body fell to the pavement. Vi holstered her gun and grabbed the man's collar. "I swear to the God's if you're lying I'll make you wish I had killed you here you fucking..." The pinket stopped as she realized he was unconscious. She threw his useless body back down to the street and stood, her body shaking with the revelation. A few attendants were peeking their heads out of the bar, watching Vi with fear in their eyes. "What the fuck are you looking at?!" she shouted, causing them to shoot back into the building. Vi grabbed her hair, trying to calm her racing mind as the thought began to take root. Jinx was her sister. The sister she had forgotten. The sister she had given up. And now she was back with a vengeance.

**Holy shit it's been way to long. Thank you all so much for putting up with my leave of absence, but I should be back for good now. For those of you that don't read the updates on my page LIKE YOU SHOULD, my mother had a stroke about a month ago and we're still picking up the pieces. As a result, you can imagine that I don't really have much time to write. To my long time readers, thank you. Really, you have no idea how much it means to me that people actually want to read my stuff consistently. I've been feeling about answering some personal questions in a later chapter, so pm me if you have any! **

**As always, if you want to see these keep going, please continue to Read and Review! Ask anyone; I respond to absolutely every review that I get with thanks and answers. Thank you all for sticking with me in these dark times. There's a light at the end of the tunnel, we just know it's a long way off. **

**Abe**


	14. Everything Changes

Vi barely slept anymore. It had been a few days since her encounter with Whiskey Pete, but they felt like months. Commuting to the office every day with Caitlyn, going on patrol with her, doing casework with her, all the while lying to her face. It was tearing the enforcer apart. She tried to spend as little time with the Sheriff as possible, making excuses whenever she could about being tired, or having to work late to get paperwork done. She couldn't tell if Caitlyn was getting suspicious, but knowing the genius investigator that Caitlyn was, she probably did.

Vi was curled up on the couch one night, staring off into space while some dumb sitcom played on the television, lost in thought once again. Caitlyn snuck up behind her and started rubbing Vi's shoulders, causing the pinket to sigh. "Why don't we do something tonight?" she said happily. "Go see a movie or get dinner. I don't care what."

Vi gulped. "I would love to Cupcake" she said "but I'm beat tonight. My back's been acting up all day."

Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Vi's neck, just like she always did, and sighed. "Vi" she said quietly. "you would tell me if there was someone else in your life, wouldn't you?"

Vi spun around in surprise. "You think I'm cheating on you?!" she asked incredulously. "The hell Cupcake, Why would you think something like that?"

Caitlyn knelt down behind the sofa, now on eye level with the pinket. "Well you've been distant recently...really distant...it's like you...like you don't really want to be around me anymore."

Vi pulled the sheriff into a deep kiss, causing her to squeek quietly in surprise. "I love you Caitlyn." she whispered, resting her forehead on her lovers. "and that's not changing any time soon. I've just...I figured something out and...I just don't know how to tell you."

Caitlyn opened her mouth to respond when the phone rang. She shot Vi a quick glance before standing to answer. "Caitlyn and Vi residence, Caitlyn speak-...She what? How?!"

Vi stood in surprise. "What's going on?" She asked. Caitlyn raised a hand to silence her.

"Yes...yes we'll be right over." the phone hit the receiver with a clack and Caitlyn turned to face her partner. "Jinx just broke out of the station. They don't know how yet but theres a hole in her cell and she's gone." Caitlyn grabbed her coat and pulled it on. "Grab your gear and let's go. We're having this conversation as soon as she's back behind bars, you hear me missy?"

"Yes Ma'am." Vi said diligently, grabbing her own discarded coat from the floor.

Vi's car came to a screeching halt outside the front of the police station. The front of the normally quiet building was a buzz of activity, officers running in and out, cars being loaded with fully armed and armored men and women, and a table surrounded by the top brass, a huge map of the city spread out across it. The two officers exited the car and ran over to the table. Several of the men nodded to Caitlyn, and several more shot Vi a nasty look, which Vi returned.

"What have we got?" Caitlyn said, pushing through the crowd and planting her hands on the table, searching it wildly with her eyes.

"We've got every single officer out looking for her, Sheriff" One of the detectives said. "We've already hit all of uptown, doubled the guards on every museum and bank, and have men sweeping both the east and the west sides."

"What about downtown?" Caitlyn asked, pointing to an area on the map. "Anyone there?"

"We're doing the best we can, but we just don't have the people to search the whole city at once."

"I'll grab someone and do a sweep, Cait." Vi said, cracking her knuckles. "Call my car if you have any leads, otherwise I'll just drive around."

"Thank you, Vi." She whispered, squeezing her hand lightly. Vi nodded and shot her a quick wink. She slipped her hand out of Caitlyns and spun around, grabbing the first officer she saw.

Loyde turned, wide eyed, thinking he had done something wrong. "Looks like it's your lucky day, Loyde!" Vi said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "You're coming with me to sweep downtown."

"Y-yes ma'am!" he squeaked in terror.

Despite how quickly Vi drove, the work was slow. They had to drive up and down each street individually in order to do a full sweep of the area. If you had fifteen or so squad cars you could scan a twenty block area in an hour, but with just one, VI was lucky to hit just a few in that time. "Anything on that street?" Vi asked Loyde, clearly frustrated.

"Nothing again." He said. "I don't think she's downtown, we would have heard something. An explosion or a robbery or something."

"I'm inclined to agree with you" Vi admitted. "Where the fuck could she be?" she whispered. "Where would I be if I had just broken out?"

"Well if it was me I would try to lay low" Loyde chimed in. "Try to keep away from major streets, maybe skip town for a while. That's what most criminals do based on research, and really, that's the best thing we can go on..."

Vi let Loyde ramble on, not listening in the slightest. If she had just broken out of jail, she would want to find some friends and break some shit, let the cops know not to fuck with her again. She would go to an old safe house maybe, or a familiar location. Some place close by. Some place...

Vi's eyes widened suddenly and she spun the wheel around. The car spun loudly on it's heels and took off down the street, Loyde squealing in fear all the while.

"What in tarnation are you doing?!" he said, grabbing onto the dashboard with trembling hands.

"I know where she is." Vi replied simply. There was only one place near the police station that she could be, and Vi knew it just as well. After all, they used to call it home, along with twenty or so other criminals.

Caitlyn ran her hands through her hair in utter frustration and defeat. "Two bloody hours and still not even a peep." Caitlyn said, scanning the map for the millionth time.

"She might be gone, Sheriff" one of the detectives said, but Caitlyn just shook her head.

"That's not a bloody option, officer" she said. "We're finding this psycho before she kills anyone or blows another landmark up, or it's on all of our heads for letting her go."

"Well she's staying quiet, Sheriff." another officer said. "No reports of crime, explosion, or blue hair anywhere. Shit, we're getting more complaints from people about our sirens than tips."

Caitlyn slammed her fist down on the table, silencing all of them. "If you have something productive to say than spit it out, otherwise, stop your fucking complaining and go help look" she shouted, beet red in the face. "because your useless complaining is doing nothing but prolong the investigation and get in my way."

The men around her went quiet. It always amazed Caitlyn, she thought suddenly, how quickly they could be silenced. They were the toughest, the smartest, the most brutish men that Piltover had to offer. Each day they stood toe-to-toe with the most vicious criminals in the world, and each day they came out on top. Despite how tough these men were, how hardened and no-nonsense they were, they all still cowered in fear of the sheriff.

"So get back to work" she growled "or you can leave your badges on the table."

Every single one of them scurried away like roaches, and Caitlyn studied the map once more. Her blood was pumping a million miles an hour, her jaw clenched, but it didn't distract her: It focused her. Anger always did that to her. Any case she couldn't solve only fueled her need to solve it more. C was to thank for that.

"I'm missing something" she whispered. "we're all missing something..." Where would Jinx go? No, that wasn't the right question. They had been trying that rout all night and had found nothing. It was time for a different angle...where could she go? Caitlyn bit her lower lip. They didn't know if Jinx had any safe-houses, and hardly any of their contacts knew that she even existed. No, that wasn't right either. Jinx made all of her weaponry, all of her ammunition, even her clothing, what little of it she wore. All that precise and specific manufacturing would require equipment; drill press',precise calibration machines to measure out gunpowder and drill exact barrels. A mind like that would need space...

Her eyes drifted on the map. Skyscrapers, research labs, residential areas, warehouses...warehouses. There were six major warehouse districts in the city. Four of them were just on the edge of the city, one was in uptown, and most of the wealthy residents of the city used that one, and the last...

Caitlyn's fell open half-way. How had she not seen this? "I need a radio operator over here right now!" she shouted.

There were six warehouse districts in the city. Four of them were just outside of the city. One of them was in uptown.

Caitlyn drove past the last one on her way to work every morning.

Cold. Dirty. The stench of blood and flesh wafting in from the butchers, not a block west. Dark; no streetlights to speak of, the only light shone from the massive skyscrapers that towered above. Vi's car coasted down the tight alleyways between the hulking buildings. Lights off, engine quiet, like a ghost prowling the streets. Vi pressed the brakes lightly, gliding to a stop in an alley the car just barely fit in. The pinket pulled the keys and handed them to Loyde. "You take these" she said. "and if I'm still in there when you hear explosions, or gunfire, or some other shit that sounds bad, you drive back to the station and you tell the Sheriff where I am."

"Vi this is hardly protocol!" he protested "if Caitlyn knew you were out here without telling her-"

Vi held up her hand to silence him. "Calm down. Get that stick out of your ass and focus. You drive back to the station if you hear anything. If you crash my car..." she trailed off, clenching her fist. "I will end you, understand?"

Loyde nodded quickly. "We really should just tell Caitlyn where we are, we could get some backup in case-"

Vi rolled her eyes and climbed out of her window. Ignoring the officers worried whispers, Vi walked slowly around the corner. The door was rusted and old, but the lock had never worked. She turned the knob slowly, letting the old hinges squeak to their hearts content as the heavy steel thing opened. Light poured onto the pinket from the building, blinding her for a moment. She rolled her fingers nervously, sending her massive gauntlets into motion. They followed her motions perfectly, just like they always did, putting her mind a bit at ease. She took a deep breath and stepped inside.

It was nothing like she had remembered. Most of the inside was empty, a stark contrast to how it used to be set up. Huge machines sat idly in the center of the huge room, like hulking monsters above a single workbench. Racks of guns, knives, swords, belts of ammunition, rockets, and boxes of gods know what surrounded them, seemingly haphazardly strewn about with no rhyme or reason. Vi walked forward slowly, hunched low in case of danger. Her eyes were fixated on the lone figure that leaned over the workbench, hunched over in concentration. A faint electric drill was the only sound that cut the otherwise silent scene.

"Jay?" Vi called out softly as she reached the first machine. "Jay is that you?" The figure didn't seem to hear her. "Jay" she called slightly louder, taking a few steps closer.

"My sister used to call me that" she replied in an even tone. She tilted her head to the side, pausing her work only for a moment. "But she's dead now. She died in a mine collapse that I caused."

"Jay" Vi whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "Jay I'm here, I'm not dead."

Jinx set her tool down and lifted the device she was working on up, examining it closely. It was a round, flat disk. Four prongs were evenly spaced around it, making it look like some kind of huge, metal bug. She spun around in her stool, face split by a huge smile. "Do you like it?" she asked excitedly. "I was kinda rushed in making it, seeing as I only just got out of my cell like today."

Vi looked back and forth between the object and her sister. "Didn't you hear me?" she half whispered. "Jay it's me! It's your sister!"

Jinx burst into laughter, clutching her stomach and flailing her legs as she did. The sounds echoed throughout the half empty building, bouncing from wall to wall. Suddenly a thousand Jinx's were laughing, from every nook and cranny of the room, from every angle around Vi. "You're the dumbest person in the universe, Fat Hands!" Jinx cackled. "You actually think I'm your sister!" her laughter continued. "My sister's dead you dummy" she wiped a tear from her eye, her laughter subsiding. "and now, so will you!"

Before she could react, Jinx Frisbee'd the disk at Vi with all her strength. She raised a steel fist to stop it, hearing a strange clank as the glove closed around the device a bit harder than she had intended. She heard a hum, felt a slight tingling in her hand, and suddenly she couldn't move. Her hand struggled and flexed inside its home, but the gauntlet refused to respond. She looked up in surprised at Jinx. "Yes!" she screamed, throwing her arms into the air. "It works! Gooooooooal!" she held her arms up and ran around the table like a chicken with it's head cut off. "I was worried the frequency was too low to magnetize hard enough, but it's sooooooo perfect!" The blue haired psycho grabbed up a handgun from off the table and pointed it at Vi. "Now the fun starts!"

Vi raised her useless gauntlet to protect her face as bullets pinged off of her armor. She felt hot death dig into her unprotected thigh, causing her to cry out in pain as she stumbled back behind a machine. Jinx's gun went click, and she heard it clatter to the floor. "Don't worry Fat Hands! I've got a million of 'em!"

Gunfire filled the room once more as the machine Vi was behind was met with a hail of lead. She hunched down lower and looked at disk that locked her glove in place. Before she could study it at all, the bullets stopped once more. She peaked her head out from behind the huge steel thing and her eyes widened. The tiny pale-skinned girl was hoisting a rocket launcher that was bigger than she was onto her shoulder. "Go big or go home!" she screamed as a puff of smoke shot out the back of it.

Vi heard the _Whoosh _and ran. Her leg screamed loudly in pain with each step, but louder still was the explosion that filled the room as the machine she had been hiding behind exploded in a shower of fire and metal. "Stand still and let me kill you!" Jinx screamed happily, dropping the launcher and picking up another. The second rocket went right past Vi's half-bald head, blowing out the side of the building as it struck it.

She didn't think. She just acted. Swinging her useless gauntlet as hard as she could at Jinx and pressing the tiny button inside of it detached the massive glove and sent it tumbling towards the psycho, flying like a Discus that had just been thrown by a drunkard. Her smile quickly turned to a frown as the heavy thing collided with her head. The tiny girl shot back into a rack of guns, which broke instantly and sent the weapons flying. Vi fell to one knee, clutching her bleeding leg. "Fucking stop this!" she screamed. "Just listen to me! I'm your sister, Jay! I'm not dead!"

Before she could say any more, the short wall closest to them blew open, and a flood of officers poured in. Jinx shot to her feet. "Looks like we'll have to do this another time, Fat Hands!" she shouted, running full speed towards the opposite door. "It's been fun! Kill ya' later!"

Vi tried to stand, but a stab of pain pulled her back to the floor. Her one good gauntlet struck the floor with all her might, cracking the concrete and sending little chips of stone skyward.

"Vi" a familiar voice whispered above her. A wave of dread washed over the pinket as her stomach turned over. She raised her head slowly, locking eyes with Caitlyn, silently begging her for forgiveness. "What did you do?"

At that moment, Vi had never felt so empty.

**Wow that took me longer to write than I thought. Hey all, finally finished chapter 14. I'm hoping to get a legit schedule up soon. Got a few more projects coming soon as well, so I'll try to post a new chapter every Monday or Friday, and something different on the day I don't. **

**We're getting into the real meat and potatoes of part 2 now. I won't spoil anything, but let's just say that it's going to look pretty grim for Vi from here on out. Following the basic tenants of storytelling, the second part in a trilogy should be the lowest point for all the characters, and that is certainly true here. I'm extremely excited to finish part 2, as part three is basically the reason I started writing this in the first place. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, though! First, we've gotta deal with Jinx. She's already sent cracks through Caitlyn and Vi's relationship. Find out next time if they're deep enough to shatter it. **

**Abe**


	15. Love Dies

Vi stared at her hands,the thin silver links of the chain that connected them standing out against her pale skin. She studied the crevices and scars on them, numb to her surroundings. In the back of her mind, she realized that Caitlyn was talking, but she couldn't really hear it. "Vi" she heard her faintly say, causing her to look up. "are you even listening to me?" the Sheriff asked quietly.

Vi lowered her eyes once more. "Sorry Sheriff" she muttered. "I guess I was a bit distracted."

Caitlyn shook her head, staring intently at the top of the enforcers head. Silence filled the room. Vi would have liked nothing more than for Caitlyn to scream at her, to cry, to shake her in anger...this silence, this disappointment...it was almost too much for her to bear.

"You should have told me she was your sister" Caitlyn said. "You should have told me you knew her. All of this could have been avoided if you had just told me."

"I know" Vi croaked. She wanted to cry, but her tears were all gone. "I should have told you everything."

Vi's fingers twitched, missing the comfort of her gauntlets. If she had them, she would be safe; safe from Jinx, safe from the police...safe from Caitlyn. Or at least that's what she told herself, repeating it over and over again in her mind until it was all she could think. But even they couldn't protect her, she realized, and her whole mind tore itself apart. Jinx had found a way to break one of them. If that psycho could get through her defenses, anyone could.

"Now I have the mayor telling me to fire you, the commissioner telling me to arrest you, and a dangerous criminal on the loose because you couldn't just let me help you."

"I know" Vi whispered.

"You know." Caitlyn repeated. "How could you know? How could you know what this does to me? Knowing that you don't trust me enough to help you, after everything we've been through?" her voice was starting to shake as her emotions got the better of her. The rock solid Caitlyn, sheriff of Piltover, breaking before Vi's very eyes.

But she didn't look up. She couldn't stand to look at her, not now. If she saw Caitlyn breaking, she would break too. She just sat there without a word, staring blankly at her hands.

"Say something!" Caitlyn screamed, slamming her hands on the table.

Vi opened her mouth, trying to form the words. I'm sorry. I should have told you. Please forgive me. Nothing seemed to come to her.

Caitlyn stood, one hand wrapped around her chest and the other on her forehead. "I can't trust you if you can't trust me" she said said. "How can I?" her voice shook again as she took a deep breath.

"Officer Vi" she said, her voice on the verge of breaking. "You are hereby suspended from the Piltover Police Force until further notice. Your gun, badge, and weapons will be held until it is seen fit to return them to you, if ever." tears began to run down her face, but she wiped them away quickly. "Look at me." Caitlyn sobbed.

Vi did. She wished she hadn't.

**Six Months Later**

A warm trickle of something ran across Vi's face, intertwining with her hair. It ran down her matted pink locks to the back of her head, where it sat between the ground and her skull, pooling. She coughed weakly, spitting up a bit of the same warm liquid. It tasted of copper and iron, two metals she was very familiar with. A smile split her lips and she laughed, coughed again, and laughed more.

"The fuck is this bitches problem?" she heard a voice call out. One of the fucks she had been fighting, she realized numbly. She whipped the warm liquid off of her mouth and stumbled to her feet, barely staying upright. She grabbed a nearby lamppost for support and laughed more, sending a little dribble of the stuff down out of her mouth and down her face again. "Gods, you ever give up?" one of the larger men asked.

There were four of them, all heavy-set and stupid-looking, dressed like they were wannabe-banger. She spat a glob of what she now realized was blood onto the street and smiled wider. "Ccome on boys" she slurred, half from the swelling in her jaw and half from the booze. "'s that all you girlies got? My fffffffuckin' grandma hit harder than you."

"Crazy bitch!" one of them shouted as he took a few steps forward and pulled back his fist to throw a punch. Vi raised her hand to catch it, but to slowly. The blow sent her tumbling backwards into the wall of the bar she had just been thrown out of. She spat up another glob of blood. "Can't be all you got" she said, her voice cracking. "Why don't you try taking those pillows off your fists. I'm sure you'd do some damage then."

The man's face filled with anger once more. "You little" he started, grabbing the front of her torn, dirty shirt and pulling her in as he drew back another punch.

"It's not polite to hit a lady." a deep, sultry voice called out across the street "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Vi rolled her eyes as the man let go of her shirt. Captain-Douche-Face himself, here to ruin all Vi's fun. Before she even saw him, she knew what look would be on his face; that smug, cocky, ass hole look he always sported.

Jayce's boots clacked across the asphalt as he cracked his knuckles. The men began to back away, and Jayce feigned surprise, sticking his arm out to the side. "What?" he asked "Afraid to fight someone who'll hit back?"

"Let's get outa here" one of the men muttered. The other two nodded in agreement and took off at a quick walk down the street.

"Hey I'm not djone with you!" Vi shouted, waving her arm vaguely in their direction. "Come back you pussyses!"

"Give it a dam rest Vi" Jayce said, taking her arm over his shoulder to steady her. Vi started to complain as her legs gave out beneath her. The words caught in her throat, and instead she of insulting him, she just coughed up blood. "Ya that's what I thought" he replied, half carrying, half dragging her body across the street. "I've been looking for you for days, where the hell have you been? Caitlyn said you hadn't been home in months."

"I've been around" she croaked, feeling a stab of pain at the mention of her name. "Why do you care? Run out of people to gloat to?"

"No you ass face" he replied. "I've been worried about you, and with good reason I see. Another minute and those guys might have finished you off."

"Maybe I wouldn't be such a burden then" she replied weakly. "I certainly wouldn't be causing so much trouble for..." Vi gulped. She still couldn't say her name.

Jayce stopped dead in his tracks, locking eyes with the enforcer. "Don't you ever say that again" he growled, sending shivers down the Drunken, half-dead woman's spine.

"Who would care?" she asked, blankly staring back at the angry scientist. "None of my old coworkers would mind seeing me go. My old crew is dead, I have no friends, my sister is a psychotic mass killer. Hell, I doubt you would mind all that much."

Without warning, Jayce hit her hard across the face. She stumbled back hard against the wall, and she felt her back buckle and clench in pain. Her suit had broken days ago, she remembered, and since she was to afraid to go back home to repair it, the thing had stayed broken. The metal hung from her body like a memory that wouldn't let go. She gasped as pain tore through her entire body, emptying her lungs of air.

"You say that again and I'll break you worse." Jayce said, pointing a single gloved finger down at her. "You bet your sweet ass I would care you fucking prick, and Caitlyn would too." He grabbed her arm roughly and hoisted her back onto her feet. She gulped air down as her lungs started to work again, and before she knew it, Jayce had thrown her into the back of a car and climbed into the drivers seat.

He turned around to look at her limp, lifeless figure. His look of anger faltered, shifting in an instant to one of concern. "You can drink yourself to death when other people aren't counting on you" he said firmly. "but like it or not, we need you right now. So get your shit together, suck up your pride, and help save this damnable city."


	16. Blood Orange

**Five Months Earlier**

Left-hook right-hook jab. Vi's hands struck the heavy sand bag that hung from the ceiling of the gym, sending shocks of energy through her whole arm with each hit. Right-hook jab jab left-hook. She used to hit things to relieve stress, but now it seemed like each punch just built her up even more. Jab jab jab right hook. It was all Caitlyn's fault. She had no idea what Vi was going through, no idea how important a sister could be. She was an only child. Right-hook left-hook right-hook upper-cut. How could she possibly understand? If she had a sister, maybe she would get why Vi couldn't tell her. Right-hook upper-cut jab jab jab left-hook upper-cut. Fucking prissy bitch. Blaming Vi for everything. It wasn't her fault. None of it was her fault. Jay was a psycho; was that her fault? RIGHT-HOOK. Fuck no it wasn't! LEFT-HOOK. Caitlyn just didn't get her, couldn't fathom Vi's mind.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed suddenly, putting the last of her energy into one solid punch. The bag took the punch and swung slightly, but Vi stopped it before she was knocked back. Sweat was pouring from her body, drenching her grey wife-beater shirt. Her hair was matted and tangled, unwashed and unkempt. She slumped her head against the bag, eyes shut hard, breath ragged and raspy.

"I've been looking for you"

That voice sent ice cold water pouring through Vi's body. Her bones froze, her hot, sweaty skin chilled and numbed, her mind emptied of all other thoughts. Vi spun around, all her exhaustion vanishing in an instant as she stared at those azure eyes, that raven-black hair, put back in a ponytail so she could work out, the long slender fingers holding her green steel water bottle. Vi pulled her gaze away before she could see more, before she became enamored by the sheriffs figure. She reached down and retrieved her own water bottle and towel, wiping her face dry of sweat.

"Have you now." she replied flatly, still not looking at her. She took a swig of her water, still panting slightly.

"I have" Caitlyn said quietly. "I was wondering if you were coming home any time soon. I've been worried about you." Her voice sounded like a scared child, asking her parents if she could go to a party. It was a strange thing to hear, the usually confident and sultry voice reduced to such a basic level.

Vi just scoffed though, taking another swig of her water. "I'm busy" she said. "Lot's of free time now that I don't have a job."

Vi could feel her flinch from that one, even without looking at her. "That's not entirely fair." Caitlyn replied "I did what I had to do, you know that. If anything I let you off easy."

"Oh fuck you Cait." Vi shot back, turning to face her. "Maybe if you got off your high horse every now and then you might see that people other than you exist."

Ouch. She could see that one hit Caitlyn hard. Vi looked away, biting her lower lip as she did. Shouldn't have said that. She looked away once again, taking another swig of her water. "Forget it" she muttered, shaking her head. Vi pushed passed the sheriff and made for the door. "You shouldn't wait up for me." Vi said

"You know I will anyways" Caitlyn said quietly.

Vi grunted. She turned the knob on the door, pushed it open, and was gone.

**Present Day**

Vi coughed violently, spitting up a mixture of blood and saliva onto the leather of Jayce's back seat. "You're paying for that if it stains" Jayce said, glancing back at her in the rear view mirror.

"Not in your lifetime" Vi groaned, laying her head down in her own fluids. "Why are you even here?" she asked quietly.

"I think a little gratitude is in order, seeing as I just saved your life." Jayce said irritably. Vi didn't respond, so he continued. "We need your help, Vi. Everything's gone to shit since you left. Jinx has been running amuck, Caitlyn is a damed mess, even the gangs have been getting more aggressive."

"Last time I checked you weren't a cop" Vi said.

Jayce didn't respond. They were entering midtown now, leaving the seedy bars and dark alleyways, and approaching the towering skyscrapers and bright lights. She hadn't been back here for months, Vi realized. The buildings seemed almost alien to her, despite the fact that she had commuted here almost every day. She whipped her mouth clean of blood and pulled herself into a sitting position, groaning as she did. "Where are we going." she asked.

Jayce shot her a look through the mirror. "Home" he said simply.

**Three Months Earlier**

The crowd screamed and cheered as the fighter took a swing at Vi. She took the hit like a champ, rebounding back from it and planting one of her own in the mans midsection. He grunted loudly and stumbled back as all the air left his lungs. He caught his balance on his right foot and bounded back forward, taking another swing at Vi. She was ready for this one, ducking and weaving out of the way. She retreated a few steps and bounced on her heels as they began to circle one another.

The crowd was going wild, shaking old wooden bar with shouts and stomps. Vi bit harder on her rubber teeth guard, ignoring the blood that began to pool in her mouth. This guy was tougher than the six others she had fought tonight. He could take a punch and just keep swinging, and his fists felt like they were made of nails. Fists up, the two fighters circled each other slowly, taking little jabs every now and then to test their guards. Like a game of cat and mouse, except neither one of them knew who was what.

Vi made the first move, feigning a right hook and swinging hard left. She connected with the fleshy part of his side and his knee buckled. Vi kept swinging; hard hits alternating right and left mixed in with punches to his stomach every now and then. His guard was broken Vi knew, and as long as she didn't let him get it back, she was in the clear. His legs were shaking, his arms were playing catch up with Vi's hits, and his eyes were clenched shut. A single vein bulged from the top of his bald head, and another on his clenched neck.

One final punch sent him down to one knee. The roar of the crowd was dull and quiet to Vi's ears, drowned out by her own rushing blood. Time slowed as she jumped into the air and brought her fist down hard across the fighters face. Her fist popped and cracked as bone met bone and blood mixed with blood. His mouth guard went flying through the air in a stream of crimson, half spat and half forced from his mouth as his body crumpled to the cold concrete floor.

Vi heard the faint dinging of a bell as the blood began to drain from her skull, her heavy breathing becoming fainter and fainter as the crowds screams overtook her. Someone lifted her bloody hand into the air, and somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that the fight was over. She relaxed her clenched fists and closed her eyes.

"You're makin' me a lot of money, you!" Jackie Oswald, the fight coordinator, said. "I never thought I'd be thankin' you for bustin' up my fighters!" he jabbed her hard with one finger in his chest.

"Never thought I would be fighting here." Vi admitted. "Money's a bitch, ain't?"

Jackie pouted his lips and shrugged. "I wouldn't know" he said "always had more n' enough myself." he laughed. Jackie looked like a hunk of old ham as he scrunched up his shoulders and snorted with short bursts of unnecessary laughter. She couldn't help but turn up her swollen face in a smile.

"Here's your cut" he said, handing Vi an envelope of bills, the laughter gone as quickly as it came. "Come back any time, you're always welcome here!"

Vi had already opened the envelope and flipped through the bills, making sure she hadn't been cheated. "Yeah, sure." she said absent mindedly. "try to give me someone who can actually fight next time."

"Your face says they could fight!" he said, poking her swollen right cheek. Vi hissed slightly in pain and slapped his hand away.

"Just trying to give the crowd a good fight" she lied, making Jackie laugh again.

"That's my girl!" he said, snorting a few more time and shuffling away. His laughter died away as Vi walked out of the smokey bar. She slipped the money into her back pocket and pulled her keys out of her jeans.

Money had always been tight for Vi; she made ends meet any way she could before she was a cop. She stole, she fought, she stole some more. Little bits of cash here and there and wherever, and whatever she couldn't buy, she usually just took. None of that could compare to now though. Paying for an apartment she didn't live in anymore, keeping her car repaired and gassed, and her regular trips to her local bar really added up. Before she knew it, all her saving had been depleted, but her debt just kept piling up. Fighting was about the only thing she could do anymore.

Bright headlights cut through Vi's thoughts. She dropped her keys and held her arm up, covering her eyes. "PPD!" a voice called out. "Don't mo-...Vi?"

Vi squinted through the cracks in her fingers, trying to see past the glaring lights. "Who's there?" she asked "Cut those lights off, man, I can barely see."

The bright lights cut out, and through the dim light of the moon she saw the outline of a police car, with two officers standing on either side. "Vi what the hell are you doing here?" came the same voice, and this time she recognized it.

"Loyde?" She said, unable to stop the little smile that crept to her lips. "You're a sight for sore eyes. Literally, my eyes hurt."

"Why don't you walk the building?" Loyde said to the other officer, who lowered his gun slowly. The two of them watched his light disappear around the side of the building, and Loyde rounded on Vi. "Can you explain to me why you're at an illegal fighting scene Vi?" he said angrily.

"Fighting" Vi said simply. "Duh. Still the same old Loyde I see."

He bristled, face reddening with anger. "Don't you get salty with me!" he said. "Do you have any idea what you've done? Caitlyn's been looking all over the city for you and I find you fighting?!"

Probably wasn't a good idea to keep antagonizing him, Vi thought. "I haven't done shit, officer." she replied, emphasizing the last word. "Tell the sheriff that she can keep looking, I'm not coming back any time soon."

She bent down to pick up her keys, then turned to unlock her car, but Loyde grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to face him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he said incredulously. "Caitlyn is falling apart without you there. How can you be so uncaring about it?!"

If Vi hadn't been so surprised, she would have been angry. Loyde, the fat, stubby, balding little man that cowered in fear of Vi every day at the office, that stuttered and stumbled over his words when he spoke, had just pulled her back into the conversation: physically pulled her. She was so shocked it must have shown, because he kept talking. "I need to take you in, Vi. Caitlyn needs you and it's my duty as an officer to arrest you."

Vi let out a single, fake laugh. "No you're not, Loyde." she said calmly. "You're more than welcome to try. But you and I both know how this is going to end if you try."

Loyde took a step back and swallowed. He was clearly having a bit of an internal struggle; get beat up or let the sheriff down. Vi made his mind up for him. She shoved him, hard, and he toppled backwards onto his rear. "Get out of here before you hurt yourself, Loyde" she said in a low, threatening tone.

But Loyde wasn't afraid. He stood up, dusted himself off, and looked Vi dead in the face. He shook his head after a pause, and scoffed a bit.

"Take care of yourself Vi" he said angrily. "Maybe one day you'll think about someone else before you think about yourself."

Vi never forgot those words.

**SO MANY NEW CHAPTER SO QUICKLY! Hey all! My fire is back! I'm hoping to finish part 2 in a couple of weeks, and tomorrow, I'll post the first chapter to my new, ten chapter short. Hope you all enjoy!  
**

**As always, if you like my work, please continue to read and review, and if you have ideas for other fics, shoot me a PM! I'm always happy to hear from my readers. **

**Abe**


	17. Never Ending

Vi's stomach did a front-flip. "That's really not the best idea, Jayce" she said as evenly as she could.

He snorted. "Why?" he asked like the ass face she knew he was. "Afraid she'll yell at you for being the arrogant bitch you've been this last half a year?"

"Jayce" she croaked.

"Or maybe" he continued, ignoring her. "you're worried she won't yell at you at all. That she'll have gotten over you, moved on."

"Jayce!" she said louder.

"Always afraid to face the consequences aren't you? I don't care" he said, trying his best to imitate Vi. "I'm Vi, fuck everyone else! I don't have to pick up the pieces after I break everything, thats why other people exist after all!"

"Shut up!" she screamed, choking back tears. Her knuckles were white with anger, teeth clenched as she sucked in air in sharp, shallow breaths. "I get it ok? I fucking get it. I screwed up, I ruined everything for everyone! Can you not be a prick for five fucking seconds of your life?!"

Jayce watched in a mixture of surprise and horror as Vi's walls cracked and crumbled before him. She tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming and coming until she was overwhelmed by them. Her head collapsed into her hands. The pretty-boy-scientist was struck silent by the scene, unable to process what he was seeing, let alone respond to it.

"I'm sorry" he finally said as the enforcer calmed down. "I'm just frustrated is all. I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

"Don't fucking do that" she muttered, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes. "Don't tell me exactly what you should be telling me and then take it all back." she shook her head. "What a pussy."

Jayce laughed once. "Same old Vi." he said, shaking his head as he pulled into the familiar parking lot. Vi's heart began to creep up into her throat as he parked and turned around. "This is all on you, Vi." he said. He opened his mouth as if to say more, but closed it after a moment. "I'll be right behind you...but this is something you should do on your own."

Vi began to numb more and more with every step she took. She had limped through the lobby and into the elevator before she even knew she had opened the car door. Her mind raced with a million questions, a million thoughts; What if she didn't forgive Vi? What would she say, could she say? How could she ever apologize for making Caitlyn go through this half-year alone? Her fingers were shaking as she pulled out her keys, and after a few attempts, she fit the right one into the apartment door. The tumblers fell into place, the lock clicked, the door opened.

The apartment was a trash pit. Empty pizza boxes scattered about the room, spent bottles of wine filled the recycling, dishes overflowed from the sink. But that wasn't the worst part. The pictures were the worst part. Pined up all over the walls were pictures; crime scene photos, mug shots, pictures of evidence, photos of locations, all linked by little pieces of string. There was one for Jinx, all with little pink strings and surrounded by hastily painted pink lines. One for C, which started in the closet and exploded across the walls in a shower of yellow string.

And the largest was for her.

The wall directly across from Vi, which used to house the TV, was utterly covered in Vi. Old pictures of her, her arrest photo's, places she drank and fought at, places she used to eat at all the time, and words. Strips of canvas-white paper with big, bold, black letters across them, ranging from "Eats here" to "seen here at" followed by a date. Caitlyn had been looking for her.

No. Hunting for her. Desperately sprinting after her, constantly a step behind. The TV had been torn from it's mount on the wall and was instead propped up on the ground by an unmarked file box, presumably full of paperwork she hadn't finished. Vi was struck, frozen solid. Her eyes darted all over the room, trying to see everything at once, trying to understand what she was looking at. She took a step inside, limping forward once. "Cait" she croaked, almost inaudibly. Vi had almost missed the figure on the sofa as it stirred, rolling over to face the door. She caught a glimpse of messy, raven-black hair, and she took another step forward.

"Cait" she said again, louder this time.

This time, the figure sat up slightly, opening it's eyes. Sapphire blue cut through the dark room, and for a moment, the only movement was that of the flickering of the television. Then she sat up, the rough blanket falling from her figure. Mouth half open, she stood. With one hand outstretched, Caitlyn walked forward, her grey shirt that was too big for her hanging loosely around her bare legs. She touched Vi's face lightly, perfect slender fingers brushing her battered and bruised cheek. Her mouth opened and closed over and over again, trying to find words that just weren't there. A think smile split the pinket's face. "Hi Cupcake" she whispered.

And Catilyn slapped her. Not a playful, silly slap, oh no. Vi couldn't remember a time that she had been hit harder. Perhaps it was all the emotion behind it, or maybe it was her crumpled and mangled face, but it felt like she had been hit by a train. Her neck snapped around and her eyes shot open, mouth agape. Vi tasted iron and copper, and she swallowed hard.

"Well I deserved tha-" Vi started, but was cut off by another slap.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Caitlyn whispered harshly. She slapped her again, even harder this time. "I've been looking for you for bloody months!"

Vi took the hits without complaint. She stopped trying to speak as Caitlyn began shouting, nearly screaming in her face. Her face was raw and red, and the cuts that had sealed since her beating reopened. Blood trickled into her right eye, but she didn't wipe it away. Caitlyn shouted about being abandoned when she needed Vi most, about resisting arrest, participating in illegal fighting, and every other thing the sheriff could think of. Her assault on Vi's face moved to her chest as the yelling stopped. Her slaps turned to weak punches, which turned to pounding, which ended in Caitlyn angrily flailing at Vi. The pinket didn't move. She didn't resist. She took her lumps.

Finally Caitlyn broke into tears, sobs as her assault weakened and died. She grabbed Vi's shirt and thrust her head into Vi's chest, crying into Vi's bloody, tattered shirt. Vi wrapped her arms around Caitlyn's head and pulled her in closer and buried her head in the woman's hair. It smelled of booze and sweat, of dirt and grease, but deep down, underneath the unwashed stench, was Caitlyn. That familiar smell that Vi loved so much, that she had missed like a drug.

"I missed you so much." the sheriff cried, pulling her shirt closer. "I wanted you to come home so badly."

"I'm home now, Cupcake" she whispered, pulling her closer. "I'm not leaving again, I'm never leaving you again."

Caitlyn's shaking legs collapsed under the strain of it all, and Vi fell with her. Caitlyn pounded her fist weakly against Vi's chest, still crying. "You had better not" she whimpered, sniffling lightly.

And they sat there, quietly rocking back and forth on the floor of their filthy apartment, Caitlyn crying into Vi's chest, Vi quietly cooing Caitlyn softly. Vi could sit like this forever, she realized. She had been gone for half a year, six fucking months, away from the only thing that ever made her feel at home, the only person that ever meant more than her sister. She had been empty for so long, her heart feeling as if it had been ripped out of it's chest for so long, that it had almost become normal. Only now did she realized how disgusting of a life she had been living. She had been a husk for far to long. She had been running from her problems for far to long.

She was home now, though. Nothing else mattered.

**My god, like five chapters in under a week. The world must be ending. **

**I'm really touched by the reviews that I've been getting, the the private messages and support for my family in this dark time. I wanted to thank every single one of you, each and every one, for supporting me through thick and thin. You all are just amazing people, and I'm honored to have you all as a fan-base. Thank you all so much. As part two comes to a close, you may be thinking that this is the worst to come. You would be wrong. I'm revealing what part three is going to be about in the authors note of chapter 19 or 20, so keep your eyes open for that.**

**I had this vision since the beginning; the falling out of Vi and Cait. I really think that, no matter how hard they tried, this kind of thing would happen at least once in their relationship. How could they not? They're really different people, and they both deal with problems in different ways. I don't know, maybe I'm just talking out my ass. Let me know what you all think!**

**AAAAAAAND as always, if you like my writing, feel free to continue to read and review! I respond to EVERY SINGLE PM and review that I get, regardless of positive or negative subject matter, so if you like, hate, or somewhere in between, don't be afraid to send it!**


	18. Voices Ringing

Religion had always been one of the staples of Runeterra. It's gods were about as diverse as the people that inhabited it, ranging from massive spider like creatures who were said to gobble up people by the hundreds, to benevolent angels that flew down from on high to protect the innocent, and everything in between. Most people believed in at least one god; how else could they explain the magic, the horrible beasts and monsters that walked the earth, the void. Because of this, even in such a technologically advanced city as Piltover there were churches, places of worship, statues depicting different deities, and so on. Even the most ruthless of criminals usually gave churches a wide birth for this reason, despite what untold wealth they usually contained. They were sacred places after all.

They weren't sacred to Jinx though. No, she would gladly take a circular saw to the steel and gold statues if it meant furthering her goals, which is exactly what she was doing. Sparks flew in all directions, bouncing across her protective face plate like shimmering bugs, excited to be free of the confines of their prison. The statue, a twenty foot tall hunk of titanium, rocked slightly as the blue haired maniac sawed it's left leg with a massive electrical saw, one far to big for her tiny form. The screeching and whirring clicked to a halt and Jinx sighed unhappily. She threw herself back into one of the uncomfortable pews and kicked her feet up on the broken podium she had overturned just a few minutes before. The huge statue leaned hard to one side, it's one good leg straining under the weight of it. "I get everything I want with no resistance" she muttered, plopping her head against one arm.

With a squealing crash the statues one good leg finally gave way, crushing the rows of wooden benches beneath it's massive weight. Shoulders hunched, Jinx stood with another depressed sigh and made her way to the statues now mangled and broken head. Pulling a knife from her belt, she pried the shining gems from it's eye-sockets and weighed them in her hand. "Tanzanite" she said with the same monotone. "Third rarest gemstone in the world, almost ten thousand times harder to find than diamonds" she continued as if she was reading from a book. "Yaaaaaaaaay."

Who was she kidding? Nothing was fun anymore. Even blowing stuff up had lost it's charm to the maniac, much to her dismay. It wasn't the act of stealing that was fun, she had realized bitterly. The chase was what she really loved; as the adrenalin pumped through her veins, the bullets flew past, and the people screamed, only then was Jinx truly happy. Without the chase, without someone trying to punish her for what she did, what was the point of doing it? It was like eating a ton of cake without getting sick after. Sure you had that sweet taste, but half the fun was thinking "Oh gods, why did I do that?"

Jinx screamed exasperatedly and chucked her knife at the dull stained glass window that sat above her, just behind where the statues had been. A satisfying "Crash" filled the room as glass rained down, but Jinx barely felt a thing. "Why don't you fucks come after me!?" she screamed at the broken window, as if speaking to the gods themselves. As always, there was no response. The voices in her head began to whisper louder, talking behind her back about how crazy she was.

"Shut up!" she shouted, grabbing her forehead with one hand. Her knuckles turned white with strain as she squeezed harder and harder. If only her head would burst like a balloon, spewing all those voices out of her neck like the sickness they were. The voices of her old crew, muttering about what a burden she was. The voices of the doctors that had tried to "cure" her after her first breakdown, talking like she was some kind of animal that should be put down. The voices of all the people she passed on the street and stared, or screamed, or ran in fear. The voice of the sister that had abandoned her, left her to fend for herself when she was far to young, so she could go die for her little sisters sins.

Jinx fell to her knees, eyes bulging out of their sockets. "Shut up shut up shut up" she whispered over and over, reciting an incantation that never worked, a chant that did nothing. It was just as useless as she was.

The faintest sound of footsteps echoed though the church. Jinx drew Zap in a flash, the barrel quivering slightly in her shaking hand as she pointed it at the intruder. Jinx's eyes shot around the room, searching furiously for the source, but saw nothing. The slim woman spun silently to her feet, crouching low as she continued to scan the dark room. Someone was there, she just knew it. The voices silenced, listening with her. "Someones there" she said quietly "I heard you. I can feel your heart beat. Won't you come out so I can kill you? It would make me feel oh so much better."

"You won't be killing me today, Jay" a familiar voice echoed though the church. It seemed to come from everywhere, bouncing off the walls until it filled every corner. Jinx spun this way and that, furiously looking for the source.

"I missed you fat hands" she said psychotically, her voice trembling worse than her hands. "I really would enjoy killing you."

"Like I said" Vi's voice echoed again "That's not going to happen. I've got this hunch that you're not going to be killing anyone anymore."

The voices in Jinx's head started up again, only fueling her anger and instability. She holstered Zap and drew Powpow instead, spinning up the barrels preemptively. "But killing people is so much fun" she said, trying in vain to return her voice to it's usual bubbly tone. "It makes me so happy."

"Somehow I doubt that" the voice echoed from behind her. Jinx spun around and sprayed the back wall of the church with gunfire, sending chunks of stone and puffs of dust in all directions. As her gunfire stopped, Vi's voice picked up again, this time from the other side of the church. "You seemed pretty unhappy just a moment ago. What's wrong? Only fun when someone fights back?"

Jinx spun again and sprayed the other wall. Again, Vi's voice continued. "You're just a scared little girl" it said, quieter this time. "looking for someone that'll fight back." Jinx unleashed another storm of bullets, strafing one side of the benches with lead. "and now that no one's fighting back you don't know what to do with yourself." She sprayed the other line of benches. Splinters filled the air, flying around the maniac as her bullets flashed this way and that.

"You couldn't kill me" Vi's voice echoed ominously. Another hail of bullets, this time wildly about the room. "You couldn't kill Caitlyn." Another. "You couldn't even kill your precious sister."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Jinx screamed at the top of her lungs. Powpow spat out bullet after bullet, pot marking the walls, benches, ceiling, doors...

Powpow went click. Empty. Her gun slipped from her shaking hands and clattered to the floor. Her angry face slowly slid into fear as she wrapped her arms around herself. "My sister is dead" she whispered "I killed her. I killed her like I killed the doctors, like I killed the miners, like I killed everyone."

The voice clicked it's tong in disappointment. "Oh you're sister is very much alive, Jinx." it said. "but you don't want her to be, do you? You want her to be dead because she abandoned you. She left you alone. You don't like being alone do you?"

Jinx fell to her knees. "I hate being alone." she whispered.

"Then you should find your sister, Jinx." the voice whispered in her ear, getting closer and closer. "Find her so you can finish the job you started all those years ago. Find me, Jay." she was right in her ear now, burrowing into her eardrum like some sort of bug. "Find your beloved sister."

The voice wasn't in her ears anymore, didn't echo off the walls of the now crumbling church. It had joined the voices in her head now, echoing around her skull and through every inch of her brain. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized that it was Violet's voice. "Find me, sister" it whispered. "find me and kill me. The voices will go away if you do. They'll aaaaall just leave you alone."

"I don't want to be alone" she sobbed. "I want you back Violet."

"You already are alone, Jay." Violet replied. "You've been alone from the start."

**Holy shit I'm alive! Sorry for the huge wait, everyone. I would love to tell you that I was to busy, but really I was just lazy. That's done for, though; I'll be going back to my schedule of two chapters a week (Monday and Friday) until I leave for Philmont on the 24th, then it'll be a chapter or two every ten days or so. **

**This chapter took me sooooo long to start. I stared at a blank word document for about an hour before I typed the first words, but once I did, it was finished so quickly. This is probably my favorite chapter as of yet, to be completely honest. This idea of Jinx falling apart more than Vi and Caitlyn has been stuck in my head for a while, and making it come to fruition feels sooooo good. **

**And we broke ten thousand views! I can't believe so many people read my stuff; it really does make me feel amazing. Ten thousand views on my mediocre writing...it's just hard to believe. Maybe it's my depression, or my lack of self confidence, but I just find it hard to believe that ANYONE likes my stuff. Thank you all so very much for taking the time to read.**

**As always, if you want to show your support, please just read! If you REALLY want to show support, post a review! And if you REALLY REALLY want to show some support, pop a request for another story into my inbox! I take the time to reply to each PM and review of my stuff (Except the ones that are posted as guests, I actually can't reply to those). **

**Abe**


	19. Time's up

It had been a long time since Vi had been in the police station, but she was making that time up quickly. She barely went home anymore, opting more often than not to spend the night in the couch in Caitlyn's office. She had to much work to do to justify going home to sleep. Drive time in between work and home was time she could be hunting down her sister. She found herself more often than not poring over the huge map of the city that made it's home in the largest conference room of the station, spread out across the long wooden table. They had been painstakingly recording every sighting of the criminal in the last six months; a blue flag for a sighting, a green flag for a possible hideout, and a red flag for a break in. Caitlyn thought that they might be able to spot a pattern, predict where she would hit next.

Lately though, Jinx had seemingly stopped her rampage. They hadn't had a recorded sighting in a week, and a break in for twice that. Vi scanned the map for the umpteenth time, trying in vain to find something she might have missed. "Let's go over it again" she muttered to herself. "She hit a museum Sunday, a bank Monday, a mansion Tuesday, a church Wednesday..."

She always had to pause on that one. Why in the hell had she chosen to rob a church? That was so unlike her, so abnormal to her usual antics. She hit big places, buildings that were huge and full of complex architecture. A museum, sure. But a church? It wasn't even one of the grander ones that the wealthier residents frequented. It was a tiny downtown church, barely able to hold two hundred worshipers. Vi retrieved the report of the crime and skimmed it again.

"Destroyed church" she read "mostly with small arms fire. Ceiling partially collapsed, doors destroyed, walls riddled with bullet holes, statue cut down. Stolen: Two large tanzenite gems that were housed in the statues eyes." None of it had changed from when she had read it five minutes ago, but she couldn't help but reread it. It was like a puzzle, taunting her every time she read it.

"You're missing something" it whispered in her ears, laughing slightly. Vi frowned angrily. This was the only out of the ordinary place she had hit EVER, and yet there was nothing here. Vi threw the report down angrily and slumped into one of the chairs that surrounded the table. Her head fell into her hands and she sighed, lightly massaging her aching skull. She finally knew how the sheriff felt when she hunted C; constantly one step behind the bastard at all times, being taunted by a clue or a crime that just didn't add up until long after it was useful. "What am I gonna do" she muttered absent mindedly.

"Morning Violet" came a cool voice from the door. Vi looked up quickly, her worries fading a bit as she saw Caitlyn enter the room. "Did you spend the night here again?"

Vi looked at her watch. Six in the morning. "That would be a yes" she said, half smiling at the woman.

Caitlyn walked behind the enforcer and massaged her tired shoulders just the way she liked it. Vi had only been back for a few days, maybe two weeks, but it felt like she had never left. Jinx had pulled the two of them closer than they had ever been without her. A dry smile split Vi's lips when she thought about it a bit more, realizing the absurdity of it all. "I just really want to catch her, Cait" Vi sighed.

"Any new leads?" the Sheriff asked hopefully, but Vi just shook her head.

"Everything's stale" she replied. "I know there's something to this church though. Something isn't right about it, it's just not in Jinx's MO."

Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Vi's neck in a light hug. "You've told me that about seven hundred times, love." she replied.

"I know, I know" Vi said irritably. "But I just KNOW there's something we're missing! There's no dam reason why she would rob this church!"

Caitlyn was silent for a moment. Vi rubbed her arms, her mind elsewhere. "Maybe" Caitlyn said after a while "she just wanted some shiny rocks." She pecked Vi on the cheek quickly and slid away from her, making her way out of the room. "You're going to go home and sleep" she said with her back to Vi. "And yes, that is an order."

The door closed with a thump, leaving Vi alone with her thoughts once more. Caitlyn's words echoed in her mind, bouncing from one side to the other like some strange game of tennis. Two shiny rocks, completely out of the ordinary, completely meaningless...

But what if they weren't meaningless? Vi stared at the discarded report silently. What if they were very, very important? What if they had been looking at Jinx's rampage completely wrong? She retrieved the report once more and stared at it. Stolen: Two large tanzenite gems that were housed in the statues eyes. Two large tanzenite gems. Tanzenite. It was some kind of rare gem, highly sought after for religious purposes. It shifted color depending on lighting conditions, but had no other observed purpose. Vi reached across the table for the phone and dialed it slowly, still staring at the words. After a few moments of ringing, a groggy voice answered.

"Hello...?" Jayce said sleepily.

"Hey ass face" Vi said quickly "do you know what tanzenite is? Does it do anything?"

Jayce was silent for a moment. "What the fuck are you talking about Vi?" he asked. "It's like six in the morning, can't this wait?"

"It really can't" Vi replied shortly.

Jayce sighed, still tired and irritable. "You're asking me an extremely complex hextech question before I've even had breakfast." Silence for a moment. Vi waited for him to respond. "You're really going to wait till I answer, aren't you." Vi said nothing. Jayce sighed again. "It's a light conductor" he said simply. "Heimerdinger's thought for years that it could be used to focus lasers, even amplify them, far more effectively than any other gemstone. He's never gotten it to work though. Says they keep shattering before he can tune the frequency, and since they're so rare it's way easier just to use diamonds or-"

Vi had already hung up the phone. She stared in horror at the report like it was a pile of corpses as the puzzle pieces fell into place. She picked up the report from the museum, reading the stolen section. "Various ancient runewar artifacts as well as one Zaunite tank used during the Ionian invasion. Non functioning." She threw it aside and picked up the one from the bank, her eyes racing back and forth. "Stolen: two tons of gold bars. Various gems. Stole research notes belonging to the scientist Heimerdinger." She tossed that one aside as her stomach turned to lead. The had missed it, she thought. They had all missed it for this long. Was it to late?

Vi was suddenly very afraid. She stood up so quickly that her chair toppled over. Before it even came to a rest she was out the door, scrambling down the mostly empty hallway. She rammed strait into an officer, sending papers flying in all directions. The man was shouting in anger, shaking his fist at Vi, but she was already gone, bursting at breakneck speed into Caitlyn's office.

The Sheriff nearly jumped out of her chair in fright. "Gods you scared the sh-" she started to say.

"She's building a weapon" Vi interrupted loudly, slamming her fists down on Caitlyn's desk. "A huge weapon, something so big it could take out anything we could throw it's way. The army couldn't take it down."

"Slow down" Caitlyn said calmly, raising her hands. "Breathe. Relax."

Needless to say, this did not calm the pinket down. She bristled angrily, her face flushing red. "There's no time to calm down!" she yelled. "She's probably already finished the fucking thing! We have to warn the military! Warn everyone!"

Caitlyn's phone rang loudly, but she ignored it. "Walk me though it Vi." she said calmly.

"Tanzenite" Vi said quickly. "We didn't think it did anything because it doesn't; not yet anyways. The Donger thought it could conduct light really well, well enough to amplify it if tuned properly, but he could never get it to work and the stuffs so expensive that he just abandoned it. But Jay is smart, like really really fucking smart, so she's probably figured it out and implemented it by now, so she's got a super laser, and when she raided that museum she stole a tank, so she's got something to house the mechanism in-"

"For fucks sake Vi calm down!" Caitlyn said. "Breath, please, you're going to pass out if you don't slow down."

Vi heard the faint ding of the elevator. "I can't calm down!" she shouted back desperately. "Don't you get it? She's-"

Vi didn't get to finish that statement. Intense heat, like she had never felt, ripped though the office like a wave. Vi was thrown across the desk as a flash of bright red, the brightest light she had ever seen, and the sound of utter destruction blew her away. She struck the back wall hard, tangled in Caitlyn's limbs as she too was effected by the explosion. Vi rolled off of the Sheriff and blinked hard, trying to regain her vision numbly. She heard a dull ringing and nothing else, her senses temporarily overtaken by the event. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard a laugh.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. Jinx twitched her nose irritably. Tick tock, Tick tock. She looked around angrily, searching for the source of the ticking. It was annoying, like nails grating on the chalkboard in her mind. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. It was coming from a watch, she realized, one worn by the burly henchman sitting across from her in the back of the moving van. She clenched her fists and tried to think of something else. Her new gun was so pretty, so complex. Tick tock, tick tock. It would blow stuff up real good. Tick tock, tick tock. Could probably kill plenty of people with it, not just the two she had planned for. Tick tock, tick tock.

She swung her fist suddenly, smashing the fragile watch with ease, causing the man to cry out in surprise. The ticking stopped. "What the fuck?!" he shouted. The other men in sitting around them looked up in shock, watching the scene unfold.

Jinx didn't reply. The nails had stopped grating on her brain and the voices dimmed. She smiled briefly.

"That was fucking expensive!" the man complained. The nails started up again.

"It was annoying" Jinx said through gritted teeth. "and you're starting to be too."

He opened his mouth to respond, but the brute beside him silenced him with a light hand to his leg. The man looked over at his partner, who shook his head silently. The man didn't speak again.

"It's almost time" Violets voice rang out in her head. "you're so close now Jay. I'm so proud of you."

Jinx smiled widely, her stomach bubbling up from the praise. "I know" she whispered to herself happily. The man across from Jinx shot his partner a questioning look. He just shook his head again. _Best not to ask _it said. _You don't want an answer._

The truck jerked to a hault, breaking Jinx from her concentration. She looked around suddenly, angrily, as the door slid open loudly. Light poured into the truck, blinding Jinx for a moment. "We're here" someone said. Jinx heard the hustle and bustle of the street though the open door as people went about their days, oblivious to her. Oblivious to what she could do. What she was about to do.

They filed out one at a time, hefting huge and heavy instrument cases. Jinx held her cello over her shoulder, pushing past the other four men and into the building. "Up to the top" Violet said to her. "Up up up, all the way to where they work. Up to the police station. Up up up."

The tiny receptionist looked up as the bell atop the door chimed and the burly criminals entered accompanied by the tiny woman. Her eyes widened in horror as she recognized them. Her shaking hands shot to the phone and she dialed frantically, calling the Sheriffs office. She watched as they entered the elevator one by one. No one picked up the phone.

"Up up up" Violet whispered as the elevator slit upward, silently moving closer and closer to delivering its payload. Jinx felt it slow and stop. A light _ding _filled the packed elevator. "Kill them all" Violet said. "Every one of them. Kill them all."

"Yes" Jinx replied out loud happily. "Kill them all." She pushed the hidden trigger atop the heavy case she carried. A whirring sound built within it, accompanied by a tiny buzzing that escalated in volume. The hairs on the back of Jinx's neck stood on end suddenly, and with a building feeling of glee, the weapon fired.

**Hey hey hey! Almost done with part two everyone. So very, very close. I was planning on having next chapter and this one be one, with one after, but I felt like it would cheapen the ending, so I ended up splitting them into two. Hopefully you'll agree with my decision when you read number 20. **

**I wanted to apologize for missing my deadline for Monday again. My depression, which I thought had been getting better recently, just flared up again, so it's been really hard to motivate myself to do anything other than play The Witcher 3 and listen to music. I hope it was worth the wait. **

**As always, if you want to support me further, please keep reading, leave a review, or request a new story through a pm! I read and respond to every single review and pm I get, so don't feel like I'll just ignore you. Thank you all so much for your continued support of my writing. It really brightens my spirits when I read a review from a fan, or see that I've gotten a new follower. Love you all,**

**Abe**


	20. Long Dead

Vi had never been more confused in her life. She could hear gunfire ringing out through the office, mixed with the screams of the injured and dying. The lights above her flickered on and off and a fire raged somewhere behind her, the head of which she could feel washing over her aching body. Every so often an explosion just like the one that had started it off rocked the building. Someone hit her across the face hard, but she barely felt it. Caitlyn was shouting at her, her words washed away by the utter chaos that filled the office. She heard her name, shouted by Caitlyn's voice, but not from her lips.

Caitlyn hit her across the face again and the world caught up with itself. The dull ringing in her ears vanished in an instant, knocked from her ears by the hard slap of the Sheriff. "Wake the fuck up" Vi heard her angry voice say. "I can't wait for you to snap out of it, I need you right now!"

Vi shook her head once as she regained her senses, reaching one hand up to rub aching cheek Caitlyn had slapped. "I'm here" she said finally, trying to make sense of their surroundings. "What's happening? How many are there?"

"No idea" the Sheriff replied, slipping a revolver into Vi's empty hands. "but we've gotta deal with them before they kill anyone else."

Vi gripped the weapon tightly, studying the comfortable grip. Unlike the service revolvers the police were required to carry, this one actually fit her larger than normal hand. She hefted it once, feeling its weight push back on her. The handle was some kind of wood; oak if she had to guess, stained a dark red that contrasted the chrome steel of the gun perfectly. "Look at you" Vi said with a half smile. "Just like a boy scout; always prepared."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and lifted her own weapon, an eloquent looking automatic pistol. Vi looked around the office as Caitlyn peeked over their cover. The place was in total shambles; papers everywhere, file cabinets knocked over, their contents strewn about the floor. The frames which once made their homes comfortably on the walls now lay shattered on the floor. Vi glimpsted one of Caitlyn's many "Officer of the month" awards briefly where it lay.

And then she saw the hole. What must have been a six foot in diameter circle had been burned clean through the wall of the building, revealing the city outside. There was nothing left in it's path; no tables or chairs, not steel cabinets, no desks or people. Vi glanced around their cover (which she now realized was the Sheriffs overturned desk) and followed the path of devastation. Sure enough, Vi could see down the cleanly burned hole, all the way to the elevator across the room. The The cubicles that were in its way had been cut through like they were nothing. What looked like a pair of legs lay in front of the elevator, separated from their now nonexistent body.

"Holy shit" Vi muttered to herself.

"Hey!" Caitlyn said, forcibly pulling Vi's head until she looked into the Sheriffs eyes. "Focus" she said coldly. "I need you right now. Not when you feel like it, right now. Are you with me?"

Vi gulped hard, trying to calm her racing mind. "You got it Cupcake." she said, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Good girl" Caitlyn responded, patting the pinkets cheek lightly. "Now let's go take back our station."

The device Jinx held in her hands was the most glorious piece of destructive power she had ever imagined. It didn't just kill people; it eviscerated them. It didn't just blow stuff up; it perfectly destroyed it, leaving virtually no evidence of it's existence. She saw a flash of movement as an officer ran out from behind the desk he had been hiding behind. He had barely made it three steps before Jinx fired the cannon again and vaporized him.

But Jinx felt nothing. The usual happiness that filled her when she killed, when she destroyed, was gone. She had nothing but the solid lead block that had once been her heart, and the voice of her long lost sister repeating the same three words over and over again inside her ruined mind: "Kill them all. Kill them all."

The voices all rang out in her head, screaming over one another in an incoherent roar. Jinx didn't hear the screams or gunfire around her, didn't hear the huge booming roar as her weapon fired once more at some unsuspecting victim. All she heard were the voices.

And she had to make them go away. Her brain felt like it was tearing itself apart as they all screamed their own objections, their own approvals, their own madness. Where did one voice end and another begin? What sounds were reality and what sounds were her own psychopathy? There was no separation anymore for Jinx; they were all real, all coming from somewhere around her. And she had to make them go away.

Vi sprinted hard out of the office and down the hole that had been left by Jinx's super weapon. She dove into cover as bullets rang out around her, shielding her head from the little bits of plaster and steel that rained down all around. Someone came around the corner in front of her. Not an officer. Vi unloaded her weapon on him and saw the bullets ping off of his thick steel armor. He stumbled back from the force of the shots, catching himself on the cubical next to him.

Vi dove for the brute, tackling him hard and sending them both crashing through the weak plastic wall he had caught himself on. Flipping the revolver around in her palm, Vi struck the man with the but of the gun in his unprotected face. Blood poured from his broken nose as she pulled the weapon back and hit him again, harder this time. She heard a satisfying crunch as something in his face broke and crumpled beneath the force of the blow. The man grunted in pain, trying to wrestle the muscular woman off of him. Vi hit brushed his flailing arms aside and struck him again.

Vi felt the brutes struggling stop, not knowing weather he was dead or just unconscious. She didn't really care either; there were more important things to worry about right now. She tossed her spent revolver aside and quickly searched the man. He had been carrying a crude looking battle rifle, definitely not Vi's style, and a massive chrome handgun, also not her style. She stood quickly, doing a cursory inspection of her surroundings. She had to get to her cubical and fetch her gauntlets.

Once the coast was mostly clear, she made a mad dash down the hall. Gunfire whizzed around her once more, which slowed her a bit. Knowing how vulnerable she was without her armor, without her gauntlets, made her think twice about every tiny movement she made. Jinx's weapon roared to life once again, filling the office with blinding light and excruciating heat. Vi cried out in pain as the skin on her left leg burst into flame. Her muscled charred and boiled as Jinx's weapon just barely missed her. Vi willed herself to ignore the pain as she toppled over and rolled in a crumpled heap to a stop.

Vi scrambled into cover, her back against one of the hard plastic walls. She was so close, she realized. Just crawl she screamed in her mind crawl your ass over there and kick that bitches ass! Vi rolled onto her side and began to crawl, but instantly regretted it. Her vision blurred as pain split her leg and arched throughout her body like a thousand volts of electricity. She willed herself onward, knowing that if she passed out, she was dead. It was ten feet away. Five feet away. Three feet away. She finally pulled herself into her trashed cubical and fumbled for her gauntlets which rested safely under her desk, seemingly unaffected by the chaos around them. Her shaking hands made their way inside them, inside their homes.

And everything slowed. Vi sighed happily as the pain in her leg seemed to fade away as the familiar vibrating hum rocked through her hands and into the rest of her body. A cool water flowed into her brain, numbing her mangled leg, calming her racing mind. Nothing could touch her when she had these puppy's on. Nothing could kill her. But she could kill them.

Vi pushed herself to her feet and punched through the wall of her cubical with one swift swing of her fist. The henchman nearest her cried out in surprise as she rocket towards him, fist pulled back. Before he could even raise his weapon to fire, she hit him, full in the face. The force of the blow sent him tumbling through the destroyed office some twenty feet. Vi didn't have time to see if he stayed down though. Another henchman, maybe fifteen feet away, was quicker to react. He raised his rifle and fired a burst in Vi's direction, but she was already moving towards him. She held one fist in front of her face like a shield while the other wound up to deliver another blow. This brute fell just as quickly as the last. Vi spun around, searching desperately for her next target.

She saw the woman just in time to dive out of the way. The massive beam of light cut another perfect hole right where Vi had been standing only seconds before. Heat rippled over her once more, but the kind of pain it had delivered last time was nowhere to be found. Vi rolled to her feet and charged the blue haired maniac, knocking filing cabinets, desks, and chairs aside with swift and devastating punches. Vi saw a flash of fear across Jinx's face as she moved closer and closer, far quicker than her weapon had time to recharge.

Vi took a swing at the psycho, but she was too fast. She dropped the heavy weapon and rolled away, pulling Zap out of it's holster as she tumbled back onto her feet. Vi dropped low to avoid the weapons arching electrical blast, remembering the last time she had used it. Jinx backpedaled as quickly as her legs could take her, firing zap after zap at quickly approaching pinket. Vi ducked and weaved away from every shot, intently focused on her target. The fear had returned to Jinx's face, but it wasn't a flash this time. The Enforcer could see it grip the woman like an iron vice, slowly squeezing down harder and harder.

Then the last nail sunk into Jinx's coffin. Her back collided hard with one of the only remaining cubical walls in the building, stopping her swift backpedaling in it's tracks. Jinx felt the fear bite into her brain just before Vi's blow sunk into her stomach.

The woman flew upward, hitting the ceiling with an loud crunch and a grunt of pain. She fell back down to the ground, right beside the waiting enforcer. Not missing a beat, Vi flipped the maniac onto her back and pinned her arms down with her knees. Vi's gauntlets slid off of her hands and thunked to the floor as she hit the release switches inside them both.

"Are you fucking happy now?" she muttered, sinking her right fist into Jinx's face. "Have you killed enough people today?" one of the knuckles on her left fist split as the punched the woman again, but she barely felt it.

Jinx took each punch numbly, barely registering them. Who's voice was that? That couldn't be her. She was dead. Jinx had killed her. But she was speaking to her. The voices inside her head had all silenced, and Violets voice had left her once more.

"Why can't you just fucking listen to me!?" Vi screamed, punching her harder than before. "I'm your fucking sister you bitch!" She cemented the last word with one final punch.

Vi huffed heavily, closing her eyes as hard as she could. The adrenaline began to wear off, and the pain returned to her leg with each pump of her pounding heart, but she didn't care. The pain in her heart overtook every other pain she had felt before. Vi remembered the little girl that she just couldn't get rid of. Jay had clung to her leg like a little puppy on and off the job, so much so that Vi actually started calling her 'pup' instead of sis. That little girl that she had to take care of more often than not; making sure she didn't get sick, that she ate well, that her hair was out of her eyes so she didn't bump into stuff. Vi bent her head down and cradled Jinx's head softly. She didn't cry. She had no more tears to shed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Vi whispered to herself, quoting that phrase she had said millions of times before, years and years ago.

Jinx couldn't speak. Clarity was washing over her for the first time in years, cleaning her muddled and dirtied mind. She was broken, she realized dully. Broken and shattered beyond repair. Violet had always taken care of her when she was young, always found a way to save her in the darkest of times, but there was no saving Jinx from herself. I'm to broken to be fixed she thought suddenly. With the last of her sanity, Jinx uttered the only two words that made sense to her.

"Kill me."

Vi stared into her sisters eyes, recoiling slightly like she had been struck by a viper. Vi couldn't process the words, couldn't comprehend what she was being asked to do. She couldn't kill her little sister, could never end the life of someone she loved so wholeheartedly. Jay, the little girl that she had taught to be a mechanic only to be surpassed by her natural talent with machines. Jay, the sister that had had her back in every job, on every robbery, no matter how bad it looked. Jay, the only person that understood why she cried at night, knowing that she would never see her parents again. Jay. Her sister.

But she wasn't Jay anymore, Vi realized suddenly. She was Jinx now, from her overly long blue twin-tails to her seemingly random tattoos to her psychotic and clumsily constructed outfit. The little girl that Vi had loved was long gone from this world, replaced by this broken and inferior copy. Vi's little sister had died in that mine all those years ago. Vi stroked her sisters hair, still cradling her head with both hands. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

And with a jerking twisting motion, Jinx got her wish.

**Hey. Abe here. There's nothing I can say here that will make this ending any better, or explain things any clearer. This was a difficult chapter to write.**

**As always, please continue to show your support by reading and reviewing. If you have any requests for stories or are interested in roleplaying, please PM me any time. I hope part two was everything you were expecting. **

**Abe**


End file.
